A New Life
by Jakdhale Gutierrez
Summary: Twilight and Spike didn't make it. Twilght finds love, her friends go on adventures together many years pass and Twilight is married to Flash and has a daughter but Twilight is captured and taken back to Equestria her daughter separate from her dad and finds her self as a pony while Flash and Twilghts friends go to Equestria to find Flash family but they need help from 5 ponies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys it is me Jakdhale Gutierrez and this is my third story I was watching both of the Equestria girls movies with my younger sister Tanivet Gutierrez and this idea came up yesterday. Yes I am a 13 year old girl and that I am too old for this stuff but there was nothing else to see so we were stuck with that and this Idea just came out of nowhere so I decided to write it. I hope that you guys will all enjoy this. Also this story is taking place in the other world not Equestria and it starts during the fall formal.**

 **-Jakdhale Gutierrez**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was at the night time when Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Spike were standing in front of the portal to say good bye to Twilight and Spike so they could go back to Equestria.

"I am going to miss you guys." Twilight said as they stopped hugging.

"Us to sugercube." Applejack said as they all began to let go of Twilight.

Twilight looked at the entrance of Canterlot High seeing Sunset Shimmer standing near the broken door looking at them as she was getting ready to leave with Spike "You guys will take care of her?"

"Of course dear, but I do except an apology for everything that she did." Rarity replied as she put Spike down.

"Um Twilight we need to go." Spike was looking at the moon knowing that the portal was about to close.

"Spike we still have a few minutes."

"I don't think so." Spike was really getting worry if they don't leave in a few seconds they would be stuck over here in this world for a while.

"Bye Twilight stay safe." Rainbow Dash said as Twilight began to walk to the portal to go back to Equestria, but when both Twilight, and Spike went to go inside the portal they ended up falling down on their backs as they tried to get in.

"What?" Twilight was surprised she was sure that she had more time "I was sure that the portal would stay open longer.

Spike got up and tried to go through again but the same thing happened again "Twilight I think that it closed." Twilight didn't believe it and her friends tried to help them get inside the portal.

"Why won't it let you in?" Fluttershy asked as they were trying to get in.

"I don't know but this is fun!" Pinkie Pie said as she was running towards the statue and slamming right into it and fell down on her back "This is so fun right guys?"

"Um Pinky? We still need to get Twilight back home and we need your help" Rarity continued to push "this is ruining my dress."

Fluttershy was trying her best to help and looked at the moon "Um guys I think that the portal closed early."

"No that's impossible it should still be open." Twilight was panicking if she can't go back to Equestria then how will it survive without her element?

Sunset Shimmer notice what was going on and stop fixing the entrance of the school and went to help the others didn't see her coming, but Applejack did and they turned around to face her "I still have a book that Princess Celestia gave to me if I needed any help I brought it with me when I came here."

"Well what are we waiting for let's get Twilight back home." Rainbow Dash said as they started to walk towards Sunset Shimmers locker.

Sunset Shimmer opened her locker and found the book that she was looking for and she sighed as she opened the pages to write "Well here goes nothing." And she began to write.

Back at Equestria in the Crystal Empire everyone was waiting for bot Twilight and Spike to come back home with her crown from the other world.

Rainbow Dash groaned from waiting "What is taking so long shouldn't we be over there helping her?

Princess Luna stayed silent looking at her sister waiting for her to answer the Pegasus question so she spoke up "If Sunset Shimmer saw all of you guys there she would have guessed that it was Twilight."

"But still what's taking my sister-in-law so long shouldn't the portal be closing by now?" Cadance was walking around like cray until her husband Shining Armor came in with a glowing book.

"One of my guard found this glowing in the library."

Princess Celestia quickly opened the book and read what it was saying "She didn't make it."

"Sister what's wrong?" Celestia gave her sister the book and Luna read it and gasped the book dropped on the floor but it was still opened to the same page and the mane 5 saw the letter including Princess Cadance and Shinning Armor they were all shocked Twilight got the crown back but the portal closed early and that she was stuck in that world for a long time.

"We must find a way to open it up." Sinning said as he walk to the mirror.

Luna nodded in agreement and so did the mane five as well Celestia sighed "We will try to find a way to get Twilight back but it may take a while if we don't we have to wait until 30 moons." And Celestia went out of the room to go to sleep and so did the others.

With Twilight and her friends they were all fighting on who was both Twilight and Spike going to be living with since she was staying with them. Twilight kept hearing the words "no at my place" and then the others would say "my place." Twilight had enough and said that she will stay will all of them she will stay at one person's house for a month and they all seemed to agree Twilight was first going to stay with Fluttershy, then Applejack, then Pinky Pie, then Rainbow Dash, and then Rarity. They all agreed on that and Twilight was going to continue going to school at Canterlot High with her friends she also told Sunset Shimmer that she was going to help her on how to be a good friend all of the seven girls said good bye and they went to their homes.

"I have two guest rooms in my house you can us one of them to be yours." Fluttershy told Twilight as they enter in Fluttershy's house.

"There are a lot of animals here." Spike said not surprised and she entered in.

They all went to the second floor and went to Twilight's new room Fluttershy also brought a dog bed for Spike and he quickly fell asleep once he got inside the dog bed.

"Well I will see you tomorrow we need to get you new clothes." Futtershy said as she gave Twilight some Pajama's to wear for the night.

"Sure thing thanks Fluttershy." They soon went to bed in their own room and what Twilight didn't know that this new life would bring in a happy life.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **I hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter I don't own these characters but I am going to bring up a few OC's in the next few chapters. Please review, Favs, or fallows and I will see you guys next week. I hope that everyone will have a great week. Bye.**

 **-Jakdhale Gutierrez**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight woke up not in her bed at Ponyville but in the library instead she was still in human form and remembered that she was stuck in this new world for a while with Spike.

"Spike wake up." Twilight was trying waking Spike up but he wouldn't wake up.

"Twilight not now please."

"Fine I guess that you will be missing breakfast."

"Fine I am awake."

Twilight walked down the stairs to see Fluttershy already awake getting breakfast ready for her "Moring Fluttershy." Twilight went to go and help set up the table "How did you sleep last night."

"Moring Twilight I slept well but I am said that you didn't make it back home."

"It's okay my friends over there are probably going to try and open the portal, but it may take a while, but I would like to get us to this place."

"Okay." Fluttershy gave Spike his food on a dog bowl and went to the table and gave Twilight hers.

"So I am going to stay with the animals when Twilight is at school with you and the others?"

"Well you can hide in my backpack like you did last time Spike." Twilight stated as she began to eat as well as Fluttershy they sat and talked for about 20 minutes until Fluttershy's cell phone rang.

She check the call log "It's is Rarity." And she answered the call "Hello Rarity."

On the other end "Fluttershy dear hello. How is Twilight doing I been getting calls from Pinky Pie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash."

"She is fine we are going out shopping to go and get Twilight some new clothes."

"Can I come with the girl's?"

"Um. Sure why not so see you at Mr. and Mrs. Cakes shop at noon?"

"Okay see you there then I will call the other girls." Rarity was just about to hang up until she remembered something "Should we invite Sunset Shimmer with us?"

"Geez I think we should."

"Okay I will go to her house and ask her if she wants to come with us."

"Okay bye Rarity."

"Bye Fluttershy and tell Twilight that I said hi." And Rarity hung up the phone and called the other girls.

"So what did Rarity want?" Twilight asked as she was washing the dishes.

"She just wanted to see how you are doing as well as Spike and she and the girls are coming shopping with us."

"Great we can have some girl time together." Twilight stopped washing the dishes and began to put them away "Are you guys inviting Sunset Shimmer?"

"Yes but none of us have her phone number so Rarity is going to go to her house."

"Okay, but I need to get a job to earn some money."

"Well we can help you find one."

Back at Equestria the mane 5 were in Sweet Apple Arc's talking about what they are going to do.

"I say that we should read all of the book in Twilights house it must have something about the mirror." Rainbow Dash said as they were finishing pick up apples.

"Rainbow shouldn't we start at Canterlot?" Fluttershy asked as she was trying to lift up a bucket full of apples.

"I agree with Fluttershy dear Canterlot is a better place to start." Rarity just finished her job and sat down to rest.

"How about we split up Rainbow and I will go to Twilight's home while you and Fluttershy will go to Canterlot and Pinky go to the Crystal Empire to see how it is going with the portal."

Everyone agreed with Applejack and went to their assigned place Pinky Pie went to the first train that was heading to the Crystal Empire and felt that the answer wasn't going to be good "Coe on Pinky sense be positive." It was going to take a while for Pinky to arrive at her destination so she fell asleep.

Back at Canterlot in the place both Fluttershy and Rarity went inside and found Princess Luna in the library looking through a lot of books. "Hello Princess Luna."

"Hello girls I guess that you are here to find a way to get Twilight back home." both Rarity and Fluttershy nodded "Okay so help me read all of these books there is a lot of books here and it will maybe take me years to read all of them.

"Sure thing Princess." Fluttershy said and they all went on reading some books.

Back at Ponyville at Twilight's house with Applejack and Rainbow Dash were in Twilight's house looking through all of the books but they found nothing about a portal that goes to another world Rainbow Dash groaned "Man this is getting tiring and we found nothing we went through this library twice already!"

"I know Rainbow, but we need a break we will continue tomorrow." And with that the two ponies walked out of the library empty handed.

With Pinky Pie she arrived at the Crystal Place and Flash Sentry walked her to Princess Cadance "Princess Cadance Pinky Pie is here and wants to know how are you guys are doing.

When Pinky Pie came in she saw Shinning Armor in a crying mess "He has been like this since last night." Cadance whispered but he cried even more.

"So I guess that you guys found nothing." Pinky asked and hoped that it was going to be a yes, but Cadance shook her head slowly "So it is a no?"

"Sorry but we still can't find a way but we are working on it."

Pinky Pie left the palace feeling blue and sad she felt like crying but she wasn't the only one who was crying the rest of the four other ponies went home empty handed and they went to their rooms and cried themselves to sleep.

Back with Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy they were trying to put a leash on Spike "Twilight I don't need this." Spike complained.

"I know but this world is very different and Fluttershy told me that some stores don't allow pets inside. Now hold still please we are going to be late." Twilight was struggling with Spike until he gave up and the leash was on him.

"Twilight are you ready?" Fluttershy came downstairs with a bag hanging from her arm.

"Sure are you."

"I am ready so let's go."

Both Twilight, Fluttershy, and Spike began to walk to the area where they were supposed to meet the girls and they were already over there except for Rarity.

"Hi Twilight how did you sleep?" Rainbow Dash asked when they were drinking their drinks.

"It was good thank you for asking Rainbow."

"Twilight dear how are you today." Rarity came in the shop with Sunset Shimmer behind her "Sorry for being late I invited Sunset Shimmer to hang out with us."

"It's okay Rarity." Pinky said as she hugged Sunset Shimmer "Hello Sunset Shimmer how did you sleep last night?"

Sunset Shimmer soon was taken by surprised that these group of girls really wanted to hang with her "Um good and you Twilight?"

"I slept well. Thank you for asking."

All of the girls began to drink their drinks and decided to go shopping for some clothes everyone bought somethings but manly it was Twilight who got the most stuff they all took it back to Fluttershy's house. After they all finished putting Twilights stuff away they talked about what jobs Twilight can do. Pinky Pie has an idea that would just work "Why don't you work at Mr. and Mrs. Cake at the shop it is called Sugercube Corner?"

"You know what that isn't a bad idea Twilight." Applejack said as she came back from the kitchen to go and get an apple and sat down on a couch next to Sunset Shimmer who was thinking.

"It isn't such a bad idea actually." Twilight said and the girls stood up and went back to the shop and found Mrs. Cake there.

"Hello girls what may I get you guys." Mrs. Cake asked as she got out seven cups.

"Actually I am here looking for a job I was wondering if I can work here for the weekends." Twilight asked.

"Why of course you can Pinky Pie can help you if you get confused she sometimes help us by taking order to people who are waiting in the tables."

"Okay when can I start?"

"You can start tomorrow at 8 AM if you like I will tell my husband about you coming over to work here."

"Okay I will come back tomorrow at 8 AM."

All of the girls left they all soon went home tired Spike stay at Fluttershy's house sleeping while Twilight was out looking for a job. When Twilight entered in her room she changed into her pajamas and was going to bed but Spike woke up. "So did you find a job?"

"Yes I did I and going to work at Sugercube corner with Pinky at the weekends."

"All day?"

"No Spike I am going to work there until 3:30 PM so I can hang out with the girls and you."

"Okay, but what about school you are still going to school."

"Spike this isn't Equestria in this world I am in age that I am still in school."

"Great" Spike groaned

"Come on Spike in this world I only have like about 5 years if we don't go back to Equestria and stay her for some reasons then I must have a career I can't stay at my friends' houses moving one a month I am happy that they are here, but sometimes we need to take care of ourselves."

"Well at lest you have something planned."

"Thank you Spike."

"Like what happens if you get married to someone here I mean you can't take him back to Equestria because there might another one of him."

"Spike that's way too far."

"And what happens if you have a child."

"SPIKE."

"Okay okay I will stop."

"Now let's go to sleep I have to go to work tomorrow."

"Okay good night Twilight."

"Good night Spike." And both Twilight and Spike fell asleep

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Hi guys I know that it has been lest then one week but one of my cousins are coming over on the day I was supposed to write this chapter so I decided to do it today. I hoped that you guys liked this chapter. In the next chapter we will see how well Twilight will be doing in her job. Well please reviews, favorites, and fallows please. I would like to know how well I am doing with this story. So I am going to go now so bye everyone I hope that you liked this chapter and I will see you next time I update the next chapter. Have a nice week everyone. Bye.**

 **Jakdhale Gutierrez**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I am back for chapter 3 for A New Life. I really don't have much to talk about so let get started with the story. Bye see you later.**

 **-Jakdhale Gutierrez**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The sun was sinning trough Twilights curtains and it woke Spike up he got on Twilight's bed and began to lick her face "Twilight wake up."

Twilight groaned as she turned around trying to sleep "Not now Spike."

"Fine I guess that you are going to be late for work then."

"What!" Twilight jumped out of her bed and looked at the clock and frowned "Spike it is only 7 O'clock and I start at 8."

"I know but I think that you will want to eat breakfast before work right?"

"Fine I am getting up." Twilight got up and got dresses for the day and went downstairs to find out that Fluttershy was still asleep so she made her own breakfast she eat alone with Spike eating his dog food until Flutershy came down tem minutes later "Good morning Fluttershy."

"Good morning Twilight. Ready for your first day at work?" Fluttershy sat down on the table after she got her breakfast they soon started to talk about random things until the doorbell rang "I'll get it." Fluttershy walk to the door and saw Pinky Pie outside the door "Hi Pinky. Are you here to pick up Twilight?"

Pinky Pie smiled "Of course I am silly why else would I be hear?"

Fluttershy soon turned around and saw Twilight cleaning the dishes "Twilight?"

"Yes."

"Pinky Pie is here you can go to work and I will finish cleaning up the dishes."

"Okay but I am already done."

They all said good bye and both Pinky Pie and Twilight were walking towards Sugercube corner Twilight notice that Pinky Pie was looking around the area when they got in "Hey Pinky are you waiting for someone?"

"No what makes you say that?"

Twilight sighed and they both went in seeing Mr. Cake's at the counter "Hello girls."

"Hi Mr. Cake." Pinky ran to the kitchen.

"Well Twilight I want you to go to the tables and take other people's orders."

"Okay Mr. Cake" Twilight wasn't having any trouble with her job and actually found it very fun going to table to table and seeing people who were surprised to still she her.

She ran into Rainbow Dash who was going to order a drink "Hey Twilight how are you doing?"

"I am good Rainbow so what do you want." After Rainbow Dash order her drink Twilight took the order to Pinky Pie and she brought it back to Rainbow Dash and she left "So I will see you at Rarity's?"

"Sure thing Twilight see you there with Pinky." And she left the area.

Twilight was working until lunch break and Mr. Cakes told that she could sit down somewhere and drink something. Twilight went and sat down on a seat that was near the windows and was looking outside thinking about the people who she had left behind back in Equestria until someone came by.

"Twilight? Is that you?" a voice asked.

Twilight looked up and saw that it was Flash Sentry and began to blush "Hi Flash."

"Do you mind if I sit with you."

"No you can sit here."

"Thanks."

Both Twilight and Flash were talking to each other about the past days and Flash looked happy when Twilight told him that she was staying in this world, but was sad for her to because she probably had family over there "So do you have family over there waiting for you?"

Twilight was kind of shock but answered the question "No but I do have friends and my brother and Candance are probably worrying about me."

"Okay so are you still going to school?"

"Yes I am just working so I can earn some money I can't have my friends buying everything I need."

"Well they do really care about you."

"I can't ask for better friends."

Flash was about to ask Twilight a question until Pinky Pie ran over telling Twilight that her break was done "Okay then bye Flash see you at school."

"Bye Twilight." And Flash left Sugercube Conner and walked to his house.

Twilight looked out the windows seeing Flash leave as she was cleaning the tables she worked for another 2 hours until it was 3:30 and her shift was done. After she left Sugercube Corner with Pinky Pie and they soon began to walk to Rarity's house when they got there everyone was there "Hey Twilight." Applejack hugged Twilight as she came in "How was work today?"

"It was fun guys." She didn't tell them that she saw Flash Sentry there because Sunset Shimmer was there, but Pinky opened her mouth and Rarity squealed "Pinky Pie!"

"Sorry Twi I just can't help it."

Rarity soon started to make everyone new dresses and Sunset Shimmer was helping her since hers wasn't done yet. It took her a while and she wouldn't tell them why was she making new dresses for them and by the time they we done it was night time. Everyone soon said good bye and that they will see each other at school. As Twilight got in her bed she notice an alarm and those types of phones with a screen with a purple case there was a note nearby and it was from Sunset Shimmer and it said

"Sorry that you have to stay here I should have never took your crown."

-Sunset Shimmer

"Well she doesn't need to apologies that I am stuck her." Twilight soon got on her bed and fell asleep.

Back in Equestria no one could find anything on how to open back the portal they even made Discord try to open it and he failed as well. After trying for two days Princess Celestia was forced to face the truth Princess Twilight Sparkle was not coming back they will have to wait a long time to see Twilight. After she made the announcement everyone was shocked "No we can't give up now it has only been two days." Rainbow Dash was flying all over the room.

"I agree with her sis we have only looked for two days."

"That is enough guys we need to face it Twilight is not coming back we need to wait for 30 moons to see her again." Celestia was trying her best to hold back her tears.

"What about her element?" Princess Candance asked.

"We will try our best to survive without it." And with that Princess Celestia left the room and went to her room and started to cry she had lost her most favorite pupil and that she can't see her in a long time. While everyone else was crying themselves to sleep. The next day both Shinning Armor and Cadance went to Canterlot to see Twilight's parent and to tell them what has happened Twilight Velvet put a hoof on her mouth and started to cry on her husband's shoulder while Night Light himself was crying because they won't see their daughter for a while.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Okay guys that was chapter 3 for this story. Also we won't be seeing those ponies for a while. I hope that all of you guys have liked it so please Review, Favorites, or Fallows please. I hope that everyone has a nice week and I will see you next week. Bye!**

 **Jakdhale Gutierrez**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I am back for the fourth Chapter for A New Life I know that it has really been less than one week but I had an urge to write another chapter so here it is. Enjoy!**

 **-Jakdhale Gutierrez**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was already morning and both Twilight and Fluttershy were waiting outside for the other girls Spike was hiding inside Twilights backpack "How much longer do we have to wait for the guys?" Spike was getting tired of waiting and he wanted to get inside.

"Spike be patient please." Twilight was looking towards the road and then she saw Rainbow Dash running over.

"Hey guys." Rainbow Dash stopped in front of them they all waited for the rest of the girls after they all arrived at the school they entered in the doors at the school.

"Twilight Sparkle I am surprise to see you." Principle Celestia said as she saw Twilight coming in the school.

"Well I am going to be staying here for a while."

"Okay then good luck Twilight."

All of the girls watched the principle walk away they separated to go to their lockers to go and get their stuff for class while Twilight was getting her books out one of them fell down on the floor she went down as she went down to go her book someone else went down to help her she looked up see Flash again she got back up and Flash pick up her book and gave it to her "Thanks Flash."

"No problem I was just walking by when I saw you and I figured that I should at least say hi."

"Well hi then."

"I was wondering if you had any plans on Saturday night."

"No except work at 7AM to 3:30 PM on the weekends."

"Okay good because I was wondering if you want to hang out that night?"

Twilight knew what he meant the girls had told her about dating and boy's when she was trying to be crowned Princess of the Fall Formal she blushed "Sure why not."

Flash smiled "Great so pick you up at?"

"I am right now living at Fluttershy's house"

"Okay I will pick you up at Fluttershy's house at seven?"

"Okay." And Flash left Twilight was excited and wanted to tell her friends but when she turned around she saw them hiding in a corner and laughing "I guess that I don't have to tell them." Twilight thought.

When the bell rang for class the girls went on their way Twilight thought that classes weren't hard at all like in Equestria she was a top student which impressed the teachers. When it was lunch time Twilight went to the cafeteria to eat she went to the lunch line and went to sit with her friends but she notice that Sunset Shimmer wasn't with them until she saw her eating alone before her friends can say anything Twilight stood up and walk over the Sunset Shimmer "Sunset Shimmer?"

Sunset Shimmer looked up and saw Twilight "Oh hi Twilight."

"I was wondering if you would like to sit with us."

"I really don't want to bother you."

"You won't."

"Okay"

They walked towards the table where Rarity, Applejack, Pinky Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash and they sat down they soon started to talk to Twilight about dates, but mostly it was Rarity "I have the perfect dress for you to wear on your date with Flash."

"Rarity you don't have to I can just wear the dresses I have in my closet."

"Oh no you can't wear those dresses on a date."

"But…"

"Twilight just listen to her when she speaks there is no way of talking her out of it." Applejack whispered to Twilight and she stopped talking.

"Oh Sunset Shimmer you really didn't need to give me a phone."

"No Twilight it is my fault that you are stuck here and that you can't go home." Sunset Shimmer looked down.

"But dear if you didn't do that none of us would be friends no one in Canterlot High would know friendship." Rarity stated as she picked up her juice to drink it.

"I know but I still feel so guilty."

Twilight had enough of it and told Sunset Shimmer that she is happy to be here sure she does miss her old home and so does Spike but they like this area that made Sunset Shimmer to stop feeling bad.

Rarity again wouldn't stop talking about Twilight's dress for her date that she actually was acting as if she knew what Flash was planning. Lunch soon ended and everyone else went back to their classes. The day soon passed and at the end of class all of Twilight's friends gave Twilight their phone number's if she needed help with anything when they are not around.

"Okay girls Twilight is coming with me so we can do her dress." Rarity began to drag Twilight to her house when they entered in Twilight put her bag down and Spike jumped out. "Now Twilight we have work to do."

Twilight groaned as Rarity was making her dress but she surprised to find Rarity done very fast "How did you?" Twilight was speechless as she was looking at herself in her new dress.

"Whoa" Spike putted on glasses as if there was light coming out of the dress.

"Well dear you look beautiful now I am going to make a few changes to it so can leave now also it is getting dark and you need to get home." Rarity began to help Twilight take of the dress and put it on a hanger that was for "needs more work" area.

Twilight soon left and was walking by Sugercube Conner with Spike and saw Flash coming out she waved hi and so did he and she turned around but she didn't notice someone fallowing her, but Flash did "Who is fallowing her?" he asked himself as he was fallowing Twilight, Spike and the and the mysterious person that was fallowing her. While he was walking he stepped on a branch that made Twilight turn around seeing the person behind her but not Flash. The person graded Twilight by her arms and threw her to the ground and she stood up and kick the person and she ran the person groan and Flash was able to tell that it was a guy and it ran after her but was tackled down by Spike he threw the dog and it landed on a tree which knocked it out Twilight came back trying to get Spike, but the guy got her and had a knife in his hand Flash heard him saying something "Now Twilight you are going to give me your magic before I kill so stay still. Flash ran towards them and grabbed the guys hand and twisted it the guys dropped the knife and he released Twilight in progress Flash knocked the guys out after he wacked him in the head with a thick tree branch and ran towards Twilight who was on the ground scared and was holding Spike who had just woke up.

"Twilight who is that guy?"

"I have no idea but he wanted my magic very bad."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No." Twilight stood up hold Spike and picked up he backpack and putted Spike in it Flash walked her to Fluttershy's house and Fluttershy was surprised to see them together.

"Twilight! Flash Sentry!" Fluttershy soon opened up the door so they could get in, but she knew that something must have happened to Twilight.

Twilight said thanks to Flash and went to her room to do her homework and Flutttershy stayed with Flash "Flash what happened to Twilight?"

Flash soon told her what everything that happened when she was walking back home and Fluttershy was shocked she thanked him as well and told him that she will she him at school and he left and Futtershy closed her door and locked it. She ran to her room and text the girls about what happened and they were all shock and went on group chat.

Rarity: OMG is she alright?

Applejack: Who in this world would want Twilight's powers and she doesn't have any in this world.

Rainbow Dash: That must be from Equestria!

Pinky Pie: But how did that person get passes the people guarding the portal?

Fluttershy: Sunset Shimmer you us to live in Equestria do you know anyone who would want Twilight's magic?"

Sunset Shimmer" I don't know, but I still have my Equestria history books so I will look at it.

Rainbow Dash: You have to someone tried to kidnap Twilight!

Rarity: Rainbow dear let Sunset Shimmer rest for the night she can look tomorrow if she wants.

Rainbow Dash: Fine.

Applejack: Well good night everyone see you guys tomorrow.

Pinky Pie: Good night.

Rarity: Good night girls.

Rainbow Dash: Good night.

Fluttershy: Okay well good night then.

Sunset Shimmer: Good night guys see you all tomorrow.

They all got of their cell phones and went to sleep, but not Sunset Shimmer she was looking through her Equestrian history books and found an interesting fact "Hmmm Tirek?" Sunset read through and found out what he did and that he was in prison "Well at least I now it wasn't him." Sunset Shimmer looked at the clock in her room and saw that it was almost midnight so she putted the book away and went to sleep.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **So there is chapter 4 for this story so please review, favorites, or fallow. I hope that everyone will have a great week and see you soon. Also who do you guy's think was the person who attacked Twilight?Send in you answer on review or PM me. Bye!**

 **-Jakdhale Gutierrez**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I am back for chapter 5 for A New Life. I hoped that all of you guys have enjoyed chapter four and I am now here for the next chapter. Enjoy. Bye!**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The morning went fine for Twilight when she woke up no one said anything about last night. School was going well but Sunset Shimmer was not around "Strange she with us this morning" Twilight thought as she was walking towards the library looking for her and she opened that doors and found her reading some kind of book so Twilight took a chair and sat down next to her "Hey Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset Shimmer looked up from her book and smiled "Hey Twilight how are you doing?"

"Well fine I guess. What are you reading?"

"I am just reading a book about Equestria history."

Twilight looked at it and that she was reading King Sombra's history with Equastria "Are you trying to figure out who attacked me yesterday?"

"Yes but so far I have no clue."

"Well why don't we put that down and forget about what happened and move on?" Twilight closed that book and put it in Sunset Shimmers bag. They got out of the library and went to their separate ways.

Sunset Shimmer was walking towards her locker to go and get her things for her next class and she saw Rarity waiting over there smiling "What did you do now Rarity?"

Rarity began jumping up and down and pull Sunset Shimmer to the bathroom where the other girls were except Twilight "I got Flash to tell me where he is taking Twilight for their date."

"Rarity?" Rainbow Dash warned as she gave her a glare.

"What I just wanted to make sure that Twilight can do those things on her new dress." Rarity putted her hands up in defense.

"Well what is he going to do sugercude since you know?" Applejack asked.

"Well he was going to take her around the town and maybe they will go to his house for the rest." Rarity was jumping up and down and everyone else was smiling and they went to their next class lunch soon came by and all of the girls went to sit down together and they eat their lunch and talked about random things "Hey guys do you guys want to go to Sugercube Corner to get some drinks after school?"

Everyone agreed and when school ended that they would go over there one a week and left to go and finish school. When it finally ended they all went to go Sugercube Corner and got there drinks and they all walked home "It is good to be home" Twilight sat down on a chair and took out her homework.

"Well that's life." Fluttershy also sat down with Twilight and they both began to work on their homework. While Spike was running around with the other animals.

The days went on until it was Saturday. Twilight was very nerves during work because today was her very first date in her life and the girls tried to calm her down it work, but Twilight was still feeling the worrying inside of her. What if I make a mistake?" Twilight was sitting in Futtershy's house while Rarity was doing her hair and the girls were with her.

"Um Rarity her hair looks the same." Sunset Shimmer was looking at Twilight in her dress as she stood up ready.

"I know dear but I added a hair clip on this side of her head." Rarity pointed out the clip showing the girls.

They soon left leaving Twilight and Fluttershy in the house and Spike was sitting on Flutershy's lap "Look Twilight this is your first date no need to panic." Spike looked up at Twilight as she was looking at the clock every five minutes and seeing that it was almost seven.

"But what if I say something stupid?" Twilight started to ask a bunch of questions that was starting to sound that she was panicking even more the doorbell soon rang and Twilight looked up "It is 7." She jumped up and ran to the door but Flutterhsy opened it and Twilight saw that Flash was where the same clothes that he wore to the Fall Formal and was carrying flowers "Hi Flash."

"Hi Twilight are you ready?"

"Sure." Twilight turned around and said bye to Fluttershy and Spike and she went inside his car as she got in she saw both Fluttershy and Spike going inside the house. As both Twilight and Flash were driving down to the town and Flash parked his car in front of a restaurant and help Twilight out of the car and they went inside. They soon sat down and talked until a waiter came by and took their order and left and they started talking again. So their dinner arrived and they eat after they eat Flash took Twilight out and they walked along the town and the sat down on a beach near a lake. They sat there in silence until Flash decided to ask Twilight a question "So Twilight since you are staying here I was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend?" Flash was rubbing the back of his head waiting for Twilight to answer.

Twilight was shocked looking at him she knew if see say yes that when she goes back to Equestria it won't be easy saying bye to him, or that she may never go back "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend Flash."

Flash smiled and pick up Twilight and spun her around trying his best not to ruin the dress and kissed her with full passion. At first Twilight was shocked because she had never been kissed by a guy before and answered back with the same amount of passion. They stood there for a while until Twilight's phone began to ring "Hello?" Twilight answered.

It was already 11:30 and Twilight didn't come back "Twilight where are you?" Fluttershy was watching T.V. until Twilight arrived back from her date but she was getting tired.

"In a park."

"Okay Twilight I am going to bed and I will leave you the house key under a flower pot near the door."

"Sure you didn't have to stay up for me."

"No problem no I am going to go so you can enjoy your date." And she hung up Fluttershy went outside and put the key in the bottom of a pot and went back inside her house and went to her room to go to sleep.

Back with Twilight and Flash they were driving back to Fluttershy's house because it was late Flash helped her out of the car a fallowed her to the front door. Twilight started to look for the key and she picked up a pot and found it "Here it is!" Twilight exclaimed as she got up and opened the door quietly so she wouldn't wake Fluttershy up from her sleep "So I will see you on Monday?"

"Sure then." Flash gave Twilight gave Twilight a kiss before he left.

Twilight quietly closed the door and walk up to her room when she got in she saw Spike sleeping on her bed and Twilight gave out a soft laugh as she saw Spike turning around saying words in his sleep. She quickly went to bed to sleep because she knew that she had work tomorrow with Pinky Pie and Twilight soon fell asleep.

Morning came very fast for Twilight and she was a little sleepy during work "Twilight? Twilight did you get that dear?" Twilight jumped out of her thoughts and saw her friends siting down staring at her "Yes I did." And Twilight ran getting their drinks.

Fluttershy told the girls how late Twilight was out with Flash and Rarity gave a small squeal "He must have asked her out." The girls waited for Twilight and she came over with their drinks and she sat down with them since it was now her break and Pinky Pie came and sat down with them "Twilight how was your date with Flash?"

"Rarity!" Sunset Shimmer put down her drink "I don't think that it is a good idea talking about that in here."

"Sunset is right sugercube we don't want Twilight to feel bad." Applejack said.

"It is okay girls it was great." Twilight soon started to explain what happened what happened until her break was over and they all left and Pinky went to go and serve some costumers with Twilight. 3:30 came slow for Twilight and after she was done she went back to Fluttershy's house and decided to go on a walk with Spike "Spike come on lets go for a walk." Twilight was holding up a leash

Spike groaned "I told you Twilight I don't need a leash I am not going to run away." And he began to walk towards the door.

Twilight fallowed "Fine Spike you win." And she opened the door to let Spike out. They both began to walk heading towards the school and they stopped in front of the portal "Spike do you miss Equestria?"

"Yes I do but we are now living here not to mention you are right now dating?" Spike put his paws on the portal and started to laugh "How do you think that you brother going to say if she knew that you are dating a boy."

Twilight stopped and thought about what he said she knew who Shinning Armor reacts every time there is a boy near her "Spike."

"Okay I will stop."

Twilight took out her phone and saw that it was 5:45 PM "I am going to be late on meeting with the girls Spike lets go!" and she ran towards the entrance of a shop seeing all of her friends waiting over there "Hey guy sorry that we are late."

"No problem Twi." Rainbow Dash said and they all walked to Sweet Apple Arc's.

They all decided to help Applejack harvest some apple because she was doing the harvest alone this year "Thank you guys so much for helping?" Applejack said as Twilight put in the last of the apples in the buckets.

"No problem AJ this is my way for saying sorry." Sunset Shimmer was climbing down a ladder and she got to the ground.

"Well dears now that we are done I say that we should all go home a go and get some sleep besides tomorrow we have some school." Rarity began to walk to her house and so did everyone else.

When Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy arrived to their home they went into the kitchen and they talked about animal "Oh so you have an Owl back at Equestria named Owlish?"

"Yes he is a very good Owl one time Spike got jealous of him and ran away after making a mess in the library and Owlish was able to track them down they are really good friends.

"Twilight why didn't you bring him with you?" Spike was sitting down on the floor while the girls were talking.

"Really Spike he was in back at the library when that happened." Twilight respond.

"Oh right forgot sorry." Spike made a nerves laugh "Well I am going to bed also can I come with you to school tomorrow?"

"Well sure if you will try to stay quite." Twilight stood up and yawned "Well I am tired to so I am going to bed Fluttershy."

"Same thing with me night Twilight." And Fluttershy went to her room and so did Twilight and Spike.

When Twilight got inside and was about to go to bed until her phone began to make a sound Twilight grabbed her phone and saw that it was Flash and she answered it "Hello Flash."

"Hi Twilight how are you?" Flash was sitting on his bed watching some T.V while talking to his girlfriend.

"I am fine Flash. What are you doing?"

"Only watching T.V and talking to my beautiful girlfriend on the phone."

"Flash!" Twilight started to blush.

"So I was just going to say good night." Flash turns off the T.V.

"You to Flash."

"I love you Twilight."

Twilight was shocked to hear him say that "I love you to Flash."

They soon both ended the call and that they will see each other tomorrow during school. Twilight laid down on her bed thinking about what Flash had just said to her. Now that she knew that he loved her and Twilight loved him back she made up her mind and looked at Spike sleeping they were never going back to Equestria and that Spike was right. Twilight knew that she would miss her pony friends and her mom, dad, brother, and sister-in-law. This was a big sacrifice and that she was going to tell her friends that she was going to stay her tomorrow. Twilight sighed and went to sleep so she can be wide awake for school tomorrow.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Well that is chapter 5 for A New Life and for the next chapter is when the girls will be starting the band and when the Dazzling's come in. I hope that you all have enjoyed this chapter so please review. Favorites, and fallows. I will see you guys next week for chapter 6 or maybe less than one week. I hope that everyone will have a wonderful week. Bye**

 **Jakdhale Gutierrez**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys I am back for chapter 6 for A New Life. I hoped that everyone had enjoyed the last chapter. Also my birth day it today! I am finally 14 years old! So I will let you guys read today's chapter. Bye!**

 **-Jakdhale Gutierrez**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twilight was walking out of her of her fourth period classroom walking over to her locker to go and get her things for the other two classes she had left for the day and was going to the cafeteria to meet up with her friends so they can eat lunch for the day. Twilight arrived at their table and told them about her choice of staying her and they were happy about her choice and they asked me if I had told Flash about this.

"Well no, but maybe before lunch ends I will tell him." Twilight was just getting up from her chair and was going to go get some napkins and she bumped into someone and she was about to fall down but someone grabbed her "I am sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." And she heard the person laughing and she looked up seeing her boyfriend holding her.

Flash was laughing as he was holding Twilight saying sorry "We really need to stop bumping into each other." And he saw Twilight blushing.

"Well we better start looking for where we are going then right?" Twilight notice that she was still in his arms but she remembered that they weren't near the tables in the cafeteria so she didn't mind him holding her. They stayed like that holding each other until Twilight remembered that she needed to tell Flash something "Hey Flash I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I am not going back to Equestria."

Flash hugged Twilight more they stayed like that for a few more minutes and went back to the cafeteria.

Twilight went to her friends and sat down saying sorry that she took so long. Twilight soon figured out that there was announcement by Principle Celestia and Vice-Principle Luna that there was going to be a band show case.

"We are definitely going to participate in the show case right girls?" Rainbow Dash looked happy about the event that was coming up.

"I don't know Rainbow Dash I mean do we all play the instruments?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well we all play instrument" Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight knowing that she didn't know how to play an instrument "and Twilight can sing."

Twilight looked up "I don't think that I can sing well."

It took them a while for the girls to convince Twilight to join the band and the next day before school started they all went to the GYM to get the posters Twilight was shocked to see a lot of people joining as the girls were making their poster Twilight notice Sunset Shimmer trying to help some people but they said no.

"Sunset Shimmer!" Pinky Pie yelled standing up waving her hands so Sunset Shimmer can see there poster.

Sunset walked up to them "Well guys you did a great job."

"Well thank you dear." Rarity was just done a putting some glitter on the poster.

Applejack said that she had never seen anything like this in Canterlot High and the rest agreed and Principle Celestia and Vice-Principle Luna walking in.

"Well thank you for everyone for coming over here and joining our band show case I believe that this is going to be one of the best event since that Fall Formal." After Principle Celestia said that everyone in the room was looking at Sunset Shimmer.

"This is going to take a while." Sunset covered her head as if she was trying to hide.

Twilight looked at her "They will get over it you need to wait."

After that the girls started to practice a Twilight found out that she wasn't bad at singing. Flash came over saying that they were doing great and Twilight left with him after practice finished and the girls watched them leave to lunch. Sunset Shimmer also left because she signed up to show three new students around before they knew the old her.

"Hi are you the new students?" Sunset Shimmer asked as she walked in.

One of the girl with orange hair was standing next to a girl with purple hair and a blue one as well "Yes we are."

After the tour Sunset found out that their names were Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk and she thought that the new girls meant trouble and decided to tell her friends when she got to their table Twilight was gone sitting with Flash.

"So how was it?" Pinky Pie asked as Sunset Shimmer sat down.

"Not bad but there is something about those girls that is not right."

"What do you mean not right?" Applejack was sitting next to Rainbow Dash.

Before Sunset Shimmer was able to say anything Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk came in singing a song that turned the room into some kind of battle field. Twilight came running to them and they saw Flash and his band mates fighting with another bands and so did the other bands. They went to talk to the principle and her sister but they were under the spell as well.

The rest of the day for school didn't get any better people were fighting. "Man this is so bad." Rainbow Dash collapse on a chair in Fluttershy's living room while both Twilight and Sunset Shimmer were trying to figure out who were those girls in Twilight's room.

"We found it!" Twilight yelled as she ran inside the room with a book and Sunset ran behind her.

"They were some kind of group that sang beautiful songs which made every pony fight back at Equestria, but they were soon banished to this world." Sunset said as she showed them the book.

The girls decided since they were going to be at the contest they were going to the party for the people who were joining the Battle of the Bands contest and that the Dazzling's will be there.

When they arrived at the party people were still fighting there was no sign of the Dazzling's so they decided to hang out until they showed up Twilight was walking around until she bumped into Flash who was going to get some punch.

"Twilight?" Flash was surprised to see his girlfriend over here with her friends.

"Hey Flash." Twilight was about to ask Flash something until she felt something hit her in the back of the head and turned around seeing the girls pointing at the Dazzling's as they entered the room "Bye I will see you later Flash." I walk to my friends and we tried to do what we did to Sunset Shimmer but it didn't work. We were looking like fools "Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know Twilight." Fluttershy was next to me and Rainbow Dash was trying her best to get her wings and pony ears to appear.

The rest of the day for school was hard for the girls people were fighting everywhere not to mention that Flash broke up with Twilight because he thinks that Twilight is trying to show him that she is better. They all had a sleep over at Pinky Pie house about what songs they were going to do for the contest. Twilight was working on the songs and Rainbow Dash was playing video games with Applejack while Rarity was taking pictures with Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer and Pinky Pie was with them. All of them soon went to bed but Twilight didn't she went to the kitchen to get something to eat and Spike fallowed her.

"Twilight?" Spike looked at Twilight "Are you okay?"

Twilight looked up see Spike and she picked him up and smiled "I am fine Spike now go back to sleep a baby dog need his sleep."

Spike jumped down from Twilight's lap and ran towards Pinky Pie's room, but when he got there Sunset Shimmer was walking towards the kitchen as well "Hey Twilight couldn't get any sleep?" Sunset saw Twilight face "Twilight what's wrong?"

Twilight sighed as she put Fluttershy's music book down "When I am in Equestria everyone thinks that I have the answers to everything and now I am stuck I am afraid of failing."

"Well at least people trust you." Sunset opened the fridge and saw a lot of wipe cream "Who eats all of this wipe cream?" and she put a little bit on her finger and eat it and she closed the door and saw Maud Pie "Ahhhh!"

"Boulder is hungry." And Maud feed the rock and walked away.

"I still can't believe that she is related to Pinky Pie." Sunset Shimmer was facing Twilight who trying to get the song out.

"Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!" Twilight sang in a low voice so she would wake up the other girls and smiled "I am done."

"That was great but the end?"

"Still working on it.

"Well tomorrow is the first contest so you got to hurry up?"

"Don't worry I will."

They both stood up and went back to Pinky Pie's room and went to sleep.

The next day for the girl it was the day that the Battle of the Bands was going to start after waiting for a while it was the girls turn to go.

"And next up are the Rainbooms!" Principle Celestia called as Twilight and her friends got up on the stage.

 **Shake Your Tail:**

We've just got the day to get ready

And there's only so much time to lose

Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party

So let's think of something fun to do

We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen

We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right

All our friends are here

And it's time to ignite the lights!

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

So what you didn't get it right the first time

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime

 **[Rarity]**

Do your thing, you know you're an original

 **[Applejack]**

Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal

 **[The Rainbooms]**

Ohhh-ahh!

We've just got the day to get ready

And there's only so much time to lose

Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party

So let's think of something fun to do

We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen

We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right

All our friends are here

And it's time to ignite the lights!

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!

When they were done only the principle and the vic-principle were the only ones clapping "Great job girls!"

They all went down and saw the Dazzling's walking out and Sunset Shimmer went to fallow them she meet the near the locker "You won't get away with this."

Adagio crossed her arms and smiled "We know all about you Sunset Shimmer." She was circling Sunset Shimmer.

"Stealing a crown and turning into a demon was good." Aria was standing next to Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimer was not in the mood for people saying about what she did in the past "I have changed I am not that person anymore!"

Sonata was standing next to Adagio and said "So if those 6 girls are your friend then how come you are not in there band?" she started to laugh and so did Adagio and Aria.

"Come on girls it is our turn to sing." Adagio stopped laughing and started to head back to the GYM.

Meanwhile with the girls they were fighting while Twilight was trying to calm them down. It took them a while to stop but they did.

The rest of the days were good for the girls in the Battle of the Bands but on their last one to go against the Dazzling's Rainbow Dash decided to do a solo song of her singing and it didn't go well. Rainbow Dash was about to get her magic out but Sunset Shimmer pushed her.

When they got off the stage to wait who were the winner Rainbow Dash was angry "What was that for Sunset?"

"You were showing of you magic there was nothing for me to do I had no choice." Sunset Shimmer stated.

When it was time to find out who won the girls were shocked to find out that they were going against the Dazzling's but when they went out everyone was booing at them.

The next day they were getting ready, but Trixie and her bands mates trapped them under the stage so they can perform instead of the Rainbooms. Spike saw he whole thing and ran to go and get help.

They Twilight and her friends tried their best to get out, but the door was locked by the time it was time the show started they were able to hear Trixie and her band mates playing. The girls started to fight really badly and Twilight went to the back hugging her knees as Sunset Shimmer saw that some kind of smoke was coming out on the stage and she heard the Dazzling's sing.

"Stop fighting you are making it worse!" Sunset Shimmer yelled and everyone looked at her shocked so did Twilight "This has been their plan all along they wanted you guys to be here so they can drain you guy's magic away because of the fighting."

"Really Sunset Shimmer what makes you say that." Applejack asked.

"Think about it ever since you guys had started this band all you guys did was fight."

Twilight stood up and walked over to them "I can't believe that I haven't seen this and I am the one who is supposed to know about friendship."

"You know what guys she is right and this is actually our band not mine." Rainbow Dash hugged Twilight and so did everyone else.

"No let's get out of here." Applejack exclaimed as they all ran and tried to get the door to open.

The kept on pushing the door until it finally opened the girl looked up seeing Spike with DJ Pon-3 standing behind him "Hey girl sorry I took so long I needed to find someone who wasn't in the Sirens spell to help me free you guys."

"Why isn't she in the spell?" Rarity asked as she got up.

"She never takes of her ear plugs." Spike pointed out as DJ Pon-3 and she took them of.

As the girls were going to leave Applejack asked Rarity about clothes and she squealed "I have the perfect outfits and she took out a rack full of clothes and they got dressed.

They went out and walked up a hill "How are we supposed to sing to them from up here?" Rainbow Dash asked as they saw the Dazzling's transforming and they heard a honk. They all turned around and saw DJ Pon-3 coming up in her car and it turns into a DJ Station and the girls were shocked and turned around and started to sing. There was a fight until the fell down but the Dazzling's.

Twilight's microphone flew out of her hands and it landed near Sunset Shimmer "Sunset Shimmer we need you!"

Sunset Shimmer gulped and walked up in front of her friends and began to sing after singing a few lines the rest of the Rainbooms joined in and Sunset Shimmer herself transformed into her pony wings as well the created a rain bow that freed everyone from the spell and the Dazzling's up to Twilight and her friends angry. Twilight and the girls soon formed an alicorn and it sent some magic that broke the Dazzling's gems and when they tried to sing, but the Dazzling's voices was very bad. Now everyone was booing at them throwing food at them and they ran.

Sunset Shimmer picked one of the broken pieces "That explains why these were so important to them."

"The magic that was stored in those gems is what made their voices sound very good and now that they are broken they can't be any trouble for now." Twilight explained.

"Rainbooms rocks!" a voice yelled and the girls turn around and saw Flash running up to Twilight hugging her and the girls giggled, but Trixie ruined the moment.

She went between Twilight and Flash breaking them from their hug "You may have defeated the Dazzling's, but you will never defeat the great and powerful Trixie!" and she threw a ball that made her look like she disappeared.

"She's gone!" Pinky Pie exclaimed "Never mind there she is." Pointing to Trixie who fell down.

"Trixie is okay."

Everyone laughed until it was time to go home Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinky Pie, and Sunset Shimmer went home while Fluttershy was waiting for Twilight to go and get her purse.

When Twilight got her purse she started to head towards Fluttershy, but Flash stopped her "Twilight can you stay her for a minute I want to talk to you."

Twilight turned to Fluttershy "You go ahead with Spike I have my own keys to your house I will be there soon."

Fluttershy nodded and started to walk to her home with Spike leaving Twilight with Flash and the walked to the same park they went to on their first date and they sat down on a bench. Twilight notice that Flash was having a hard time saying what he need to say "Look Twilight I am sorry about what I said in the hallways a couple day ago I never meant to…."

Twilight interrupted him before he could finish his sentence "It is okay Flash you were under a spell with the rest of the school wanting to be first place in the Battle of the Bands."

"But I hurt your feeling not letting you explain what you were really doing." Flash hugged Twilight more as they were sitting down.

"Look Flash what you said did hurt me in the hallways, but I am over it you weren't yourself that day." Twilight said trying to make him not feel bad anymore.

It looked like it helped, but the truth was that it didn't help at all for Flash "So we are still dating right?" Flash asked "I never meant to break up with you in the hallways as well."

Twilight gave out a soft laugh "Yes I knew that you never meant to say those things to me Flash."

Flash smiled and kissed Twilight on the lips and Twilight responded to the kiss letting it last longer, but Twilight needed to go back home and get some sleep because she felt her eyelids closing. Flash saw that Twilight was about to fall asleep and stood up and turned around to help Twilight stand up, but she was already asleep. Flash knew that Fluttershy's house was about 30 minutes away and he knew that his house was only 5 minutes away so he decided to left her stay at his house for the night he picked up Twilight carefully and walked to his house. When he got there he carefully opened the door and walked up to his room and place Twilight on his bed and went downstairs to sleep on the couch.

When Fluttershy woke up she went up to Twilights room finding it empty. At first she didn't panic she thought that maybe she went to Flash Sentry's house when she woke up and was probably was going to be walking to school with him, but it was not like Twilight to leave the house without leaving her a note to tell her. Fluttershy wasn't sure where Twilight was, but she was going to ask her in school.

Twilight woke up in a strange room that she knew that it wasn't her room and started to remember what happened last night with Flash. Twilight stood up and saw that she was still in the same dress from yesterday at the show case and remembered that in her purse she still had her other clothes and change into them. When she was done she took out a comb from her bag and combed her hair and put on a hair clip in the left side of her hair. After she was done she opened up her phone and saw that she got a text message from Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Twilight where are you?

Twilight Sparkle: I fell asleep last night when I was out with Flash and he took me to his house.

Fluttershy: Okay are you coming back to the house to get your stuff for school or you want me to bring it?

Twilight Sparkle: You can bring my stuff to school?

Fluttershy: Sure if you want

Twilight Sparkle: Okay you can bring my stuff.

Fluttershy: Okay see you at school.

Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Bye.

Fluttershy: Bye

After Twilight was done on texting Fluttershy she heard a knock on the door "You can come in Flash."

Flash came in the room "Good morning Twilight." He walked up to her and gave her a small kiss.

Twilight smiled "Good morning to you too Flash."

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept good Flash. And where did you sleep?" it now came to Twilight's head because she knew that Flash didn't sleep with her.

Flash laugh "I slept in the couch while you slept here." And he look at the clock and notice that it was 6:30 "Well we only have two more hours until school starts." And turned around and began to walk to the door "I will go and get us some breakfast maybe while we are eating you can tell me more about your homeland."

Twilight smiled "I would like that very much." And she went out with him.

Rarity was walking over to Fluttershy's home to ask Twilight a question before school starts. When she knocked on the door Fluttershy opened it "Hello Fluttershy."

"Hi Rarity." Fluttershy opened the door and Spike was laying on the ground.

"Where is Twilight?" Rarity notice that Twilight wasn't in the room and she knew that Twilight was always the first one up and that her school bag was still here.

"Um she is with..." before Fluttershy could finish her sentence Rarity interrupted her.

"She is with Flash Sentry!" Rarity yelled and it woke up Spike.

"Yes and you woke Spike up from his nap." Fluttershy watched Spike got up from his dog bed.

"Is Twilight home yet or is she still with him?" Spike got worried when Twilight didn't come back home from seeing Flash.

"Okay I will ask her my question when we see her at school." Rarity turned around and left "Bye Fluttershy, Spike I will see you guys at school." And she left.

"So wait you are saying that there are only four alicorn's in Equestria?" Flash asked.

"Well now three since I am here." Twilight she soon started to tell him about her friends back at Equestria.

"Well that is nothing new about the girls."

Twilight laughed when Flash said that "Well there is nothing different about them in both worlds they are just the same."

"So your brother is over protective on you with boys?"

Twilight froze on her seat when Flash asked her about her brother he can beat up and boy that he didn't like that was near her it took him a while to get along with Discord and Applejack's big brother "Well he is the captain of the royal guard so that will be a yes." She froze think how Shinning Armor was going to react in 30 moon to find out that she is not coming back because she fell in love with a boy he doesn't know "You are so luck that he isn't here right now." And Twilight began to laugh.

Flash looked at the clock and so did Twilight "Well we better get going to school Twilight." Flash stood up and grabbed his stuff and notice that Twilight didn't have her stuff with her "Twilight your stuff?"

"Fluttershy is going to give it to me at school." And she walked out and Flash fallowed her.

When they arrived to school they saw Fluttershy waiting for Twilight with her things in front of the school statue "Thanks Fluttershy for bringing my stuff."

"You're welcome Twilight." Fluttershy smiled and the rest of the girl came but Rarity was smirking, but Pinky Pie wasn't with them. They all went inside the school thinking that Pinky Pie was coming late or was meeting someone at school. When they entered in the school they found it now a nice place again.

"Thank goodness that we were able to stop the Sirens." Rainbow Dash was walking besides Applejack and saw Pinky Pie near some boy orange skin, and had brown poofy hair, and he was wearing a yellow shirt with tan jeans. "Hey who is with Pinky Pie?"

The girls turned around to where Rainbow Dash was looking "His name is Cheese Sandwich he has a crush on Pinky Pie." Applejack said.

"How do you know AJ?" Rarity was shocked to find out that Applejack knew that someone had a crush on Pinky Pie and that she didn't know she was the one who knew before Twilight that Flash had a crush on her.

"I always hear him stuttering when he is around Pinky Pie. I even got him to tell me." Applejack was smiling seeing the two people together.

"Well love is blooming for Pinky Pie." Sunset Shimmer said as she was talking to Twilight as they were walking to first period together since the other girls had a different class "Do you know that someone has a crush a Rainbow Dash?"

Twilight looked up "No."

Sunset Shimmer smiled "Soarin does."

"Sunset Shimmer when did you figure this out?"

"I found out a two days ago." She laughed a little bit thinking on what happened.

"And?"

"Well I overheard him telling Spitfire that he had a crush on her while I was waiting for Rainbow Dash at the soccer field."

"Well I don't know about Rarity, but I think Fancy Pants does I have seen him staring at her when I was talking to Flash a couple days ago.

Both Sunset Shimmer and Twilight laughed and started talking about other things as they were heading to class.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So there is chapter 6 for this story and it took 12 pages to write this! For the next chapters I am going to be doing when the girls are done with college, but I will try to do one-shot on the other girls since we saw how Twilight and Flash got together it would be fair so I would try to do those one-shots. Also the reason why I am doing this time skip it because I haven't seen the third EG movie and I don't know how I am going to fit in another Twilight in the story so I won't add any parts form that movie. I hope that you guys have enjoyed this very long chapter and I will see you soon. Also before I forget please review, favorites, or fallows. I hope that everyone will have a nice day so. Bye**

 **P.S. I don't own any of the MLP Characters**

 **-Jakdhale Gutierrez**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys I am back for chapter 7 for A New Life as I said in the other chapter I am doing a time skip until the girls are all done with college and are dating here are the couples.**

 **Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry**

 **Rainbow Dash and Soarin**

 **Pinky Pie and Cheese Sandwich**

 **Rarity and Fancy Pants**

 **Applejack and Flim**

 **Fluttershy and Discord**

 **Sunset Shimmer and Dark Light (It is a boy that she was with during college and an OC that I made.)**

 **So those are our couple but none of them are married yet so they are all still dating. So I will let you go on and read chapter 7 for A New Life.**

 **Bye**

 **-Jakdhale Gutierrez**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

20 year old Twilight Sparkle groaned in her sleep and rolled on the side on the bed as the sun rays shone through the curtains in the room. Twilight woke up smiling as she felt a pair of arms warped around her waist pulling her close. Twilight slowly turned around and saw her boyfriend Flash Sentry starting at her awake. After Twilight and her friends were done with college they all have moved in with their boyfriends.

"Morning beautiful." Flash said giving her a kiss which Twilight accepted it.

"Morning." It had been 4 years since Twilight came to this new world and she had miss the other openings of the portal, but she decided to stay here and she didn't regret it. "Were you looking at me when I was sleeping?"

"Yes I do have a lovely girl with me."

"Flash." Twilight playfully wacked him softly with her pillow blushing.

Flash laughed and got up and got dressed "Well I have to go to work are you sure that you are going to be okay?"

"Flash I will be fine beside I won't be alone I have Spike with me remember?" Twilight was doing the bed until Spike came up running to her.

"Twilight." And he started to lick her and she started to laugh "Moring Flash." Spike got off Twilight and ran towards the door.

"I will be fine Flash besides the girls and coming over so don't worry about me."

Flash smiled and gave her a quick kiss before he left, but he then turned around to say something "Also Twilight after work I am going over to see the guys at Sugercube Corner so tell your friends that they might not be home in time just in case one of them has forgot."

Twilight raised an eyebrow she had been noticing when she came back from college that Flash was hiding something from her and that her friend's boyfriends probably know what's going on, but she soon smiled "Okay Flash." And he left.

Twilight sighed and walk downstairs and turned on the T.V and went to her favorite show Law and Order SVU **(I couldn't think of anything else and also because this is my favorite show as well.)** and Spike sat down with her watching as well. Twilight knew that the girls were coming over in one hour.

"Man why would someone want to rape someone in public? I mean in a play really people!" Spike state as he was looking at the screen.

"Spike this is just a show none of the cases are real and be quite I am watching." Twilight turned back to the T.V and it made her remember the first time when she saw this show with Flash. At first she was scared but then she started to enjoy seeing it a lot. It made her want to be a lawyer, but she later wanted to be a teacher, but she still loved seeing the show. After the episode finish Spike fell asleep near the end but stayed awake to see who the person responsible for setting Meagan up was. Twilight soon heard the doorbell ring and went to open it seeing all of her best friends.

"Hi Twilight." Rainbow Dash said as she hugged her.

"Hey Rainbow Dash how are things with Soarin?" Twilight hugged her back and invited everyone in.

"Things are going great."

"So Twilight how are things going on with you and Flash?" Sunset Shimmer was now dating a guy named Dark Light who was in college with her.

"Not bad, but I feel that he is hiding something from me."

"Twilight dear remember Flash works at Intel and that he can get tired sometimes." Rarity knew what was going on, but she needed to lie to Twilight if she thought that Flash was hiding something. **(Also Intel was the only place I can think of for Flash to go to work.)**

Fluttershy was standing quite until she decided to speck up "So Twilight where are you planning to teach?"

"Well I am planning to teach in CHS with the third graders."

"That's nice so you will be in the same school with Rainbow Dash." Applejack said.

Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash "Really?"

Rainbow Dash nodded "I got the job as a PE teacher yesterday."

"That's great Rainbow Dash." Twilight left to her room and grabbed her purse and went back to the living room "Okay now I am ready."

All of the girls left the house and walked to the portal at CHS. When they came back from college Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinky Pie, and Rarity all agreed that Twilight, and Sunset Shimmer should go back over to Equestria for a day and all to see if it was okay.

"We will see you guys at 5 0'Clock." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Well yes but text us when you guys arrive and come back so we can meet you guys over here." Rainbow Dash said while hugging Twilight.

After saying all of their byes Twilight, and Sunset Shimmer walked inside the portal. When they arrived at Equestria the portal was still in the same place but no one was in the room.

"Okay I am going to cast a spell that will change the way we look so no one will recognized us." Twilight horn began to glow then her coat turned to white and so did her hair, but it had blue stripes coming down and it was in the same hair style. For Sunset Shimmer her coat turned pink and her hair turned red but in the same hair style "Okay now we need to say new names for us and we will pretended that we are twins." Sunset Shimmer nodded and they left the room. As they walked through the Crystal Empire they bumped into 10 ponies Twilight looked up and saw her friends and behind them she guessed that they were their coltfriends.

"Hello guys are you lost." Rarity was walking with her friends to the Crystal Castle to see if Twilight have returned.

"Um no I guess." Sunset Shimmer tried to look like they weren't lost but they were.

Fancy Pants was standing beside Rarity and decided to ask Twilight and Sunset Shimmer their names "What is your guy's names?"

Sunset Shimmer froze until Twilight stepped in "My name is Snowdrop Dusk and this is my twin sister and her name is Fire Star."

"What lovely name's you guys have my name is Fluttershy and this is my coltfriend Discord." Fluttershy said in a soft voice.

"My name is Applejack and this is Flim my coltfriend."

"Thank you. My sister and I heard a lot about you guys." Sunset Shimmer said.

The mane five invited Twilight and Sunset Shimmer to hang out with them and they agreed.

"So what brings you guys over her Snowdrop?" Rainbow Dash asked as they were walking towards the Crystal Place.

"Well my sister and I were wanting to see this area and learn its history." Twilight couldn't think of anything else.

Meanwhile back at CHS the girls were by the portal waiting for the boys "What's taking them so long?" Rainbow Dash asked and she took out her phone and called Soarin.

"I don't know, but Sunset Shimmer can't keep Twilight at Equestria forever.

"Sorry that we are late. "Flash said as he ran towards the girls with Cheese Sandwich, Soarin, Fancy Pants, and Discord.

"About time Sunset Shimmer won't be able to keep Twilight in Equestria for a while and we need to get going." Rarity put her hands on her hips giving a mean look.

"Dear you know that some of us have to get the things over here not to mention Cheese Sandwich went a bit over load." Fancy Pants answered.

The other girls other than Rarity had no idea what's going on a Rainbow Dash was getting tired of waiting "Okay now that Twilight and Sunset Shimmer are at Equestrian what is going on? And Flash aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Rarity smiled and started to jump up and down, but the girls were looking at her confused "Flash is going to propose to Twilight tonight so we need to get the house ready."

"You know Rarity I could have taken her to a restaurant." Flash said.

Rarity scold at him "You are about to ask Twilight to marry you and I am not going to let it be lame Flash Sentry!"

"Um Rarity but why take Twilight to Equestria? I mean Sunset Shimmer could have took her to do some shopping." Applejack asked.

"No more questions now let's go!" after being yelled at Rarity everyone ran because it was already 12 PM.

Flash was walking besides Soarin "You know what when you are thinking about asking Rainbow Dash to marry you don't tell Rarity or this is going to happen again."

Soarin laughed at his friend "Thanks for letting me know Flash."

Flash smiled and began to continue walking until they reach the house and began to start working and he was wondering how Twilight was doing.

Back with Sunset Shimmer and Twilight they were waling inside the castle again after the mane 5 gave them a tour their coltfriends left so the girls can have their time to hear the news about Twilight. Twilight was walking besides Sunset Shimmer until she bumped into something and fell down "Snowdrop are you okay?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"I am so sorry miss are you okay?" Twilight looked up and saw Flash Sentry standing in front of her and he hadn't changed at all.

"I am fine I wasn't looking." Twilight said and turned around and began to walk towards Sunset Shimmer.

"Wait!" Flash Sentry ran up to her "Who are you girls?"

"My name is Fire Star and what you bumped into was my twin sister Snowdrop Dusk." Sunset Shimmer answered.

"What lovely names you girls have your parents choose very well." Flash said and left.

After that the girl went to where the other ponies were and found them sitting down with Princes Celestia, Princes Luna, Cadance, and Shinning Armor. Fluttershy looked up and smiled "Snowdrop Dusk and Fire Star glad that you guys came."

Shining Armor looked up when he heard those names and stood up walking toward them "Who is your mother?"

Twilight froze "Why do you need to ask?"

"Because before my sister left to get the crown back from that girl she told me when she was young that if she had a filly she would name her Snowdrop Dusk." Shining said looking at them.

Twilight froze remembering that she did tell her BBBFF that "Well our mom died 6 years ago."

"Well I am sorry to heard that and I am sorry for asking you guys that." Shinning Armor left the two ponies shocked and sat down near his wife.

They all waited until it was five PM and dinner was ready but Twilight told the friends that didn't know that is was her that she needed to leave. After they said goodbye the mane 5 left and both Twilight and Sunset Shimmer changed back into their normal looks and ran to the portal.

Flash was standing in front of the portal waiting for Twilight and Sunset Shimmer to come out of the portal while he was waiting Twilight and Sunset Shimmer came out of the portal and Twilight bumped into Flash "Flash I didn't see you there."

Flash laughed and Sunset Shimmer said that she was going home, but she went to meet the girls near Twilight and Flash house "So now can you tell me what's going on?" she asked when she saw the house and the boys were making hiding spots.

"Flash is going to ask Twilight to marry him and Rarity helped him a little he is going to take her to the park and ask her and when they come back when are going to party." Pinky Pie was jumping up and down.

"Great but why are your boyfriends making hiding spots?" Sunset asked pointing to them.

"Well we need to hide when they come in so we can surprise her." Applejack turned off the lights and ran to hide and so did the rest of the girls.

Meanwhile with Twilight and Flash they were walking to the park while they were walking over there Twilight was thinking about what her brother when he told her about the name. Twilight knew that she wanted a child with Flash Sentry and if it was a girl she wanted to name her Snowdrop Dusk. As they were walking over there Twilight was secretly hoping that Flash was going to ask her to be his wife soon. When they arrived at the park they sat down on bench "So Flash what is it that you want to tell me?" Twilight saw that Flash was having a hard time answering.

"Well Twilight you know that we have been together for about like five years right."

"I know."

"I was wondering if I can ask you something."

"Sure what is it?"

Flash got off the bench and went down on one knee and took out a box "Twilight Sparkle will you marry me?"

Twilight gasped when she saw him open the box and she smile "Yes!" Twilight jumped up and hugged Flash and he slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed. They soon began to walk towards the hose and when they opened it all of their friends were there they celebrated for a few hours Twilight was talking to the girls while Flash was talking to the boys.

"Twilight I am so going to do your wedding dress and preparations." Rarity said.

Twilight sighed she was happy that she was getting married but sad that her family wasn't going to be at her wedding she knew that they would love Flash from this world and that he was going to take care of her. After everyone left Twilight and Flash went to bed and Spike went in the living room to go to sleep. As Flash was sleeping Twilight was smiling looking at the moon. She was no longer the Twilight Sparkle that came to this world and the alicorn from Equestria in only two months Twilight will be married to Flash Sentry and they will start a family together after thinking Twilight Sparkle soon found herself going to sleep.

Twilight Sparkle was right now is Rarity's house today was the day when she was going to get married her friends told her that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride a day before the wedding, but Twilight needed to put up with it. When she left the house to go to Rarity's his friends came over.

"Twilight look at yourself!" Rarity exclaimed admiring her work.

Twilight looked at herself at the mirror she was wearing long white dress that looked like clothes for royalty "Rarity how did you?" Twilight was speechless this kind of fabric came from Equestria.

Rarity laughed "I sent Sunset Shimmer to get it when she got there she had to change her look." Rarity was doing Twilights hair while Applejack was getting the food ready for the reception, and Sunset Shimmer was in charge of guests, while Fluttershy was in charge of music, and Pinky Pie of was in charge of decorating the room with Rarity "There now you are ready to get married." Rarity started to cry seeing that one of her best friends was getting married.

"Rarity it is beautiful." Twilight grabbed the veil and put it on her head and Rarity took part of it and it covered her face and gave her some roses.

"There now let's go we can't keep the groom waiting for his bride with the guests." Rarity opened the door and Applejack was walking towards them.

"Are you ready Sugercube?" Applejack asked.

"AJ I am ready." They all walked over the where the closed doors were and Twilight knew behind them was where her future husband was and the guest. Since Sunset Shimmer was the only person who was from Twilight's world she was going to be walking down the aisle with Twilight to hand her over to Flash.

Sunset Shimmer gasped when Twilight came walking down "Twilight you look beautiful I am sure that your family would love to see you." She then heard the music going on "Ready?"

"Ready." the doors soon began to open showing everyone. Many people turned around from their seats to see Twilight walking down the aisle. Twilight knew that there was more the 2 pairs of eyes watching her, but all she was looking at was Flash.

By the time both Twilight and Sunset Shimmer arrived to where Flash was standing and Sunset Shimmer let her go "You better be good to her."

Flash smiled "Don't worry I won't force her."

Sunset Shimmer walked down and sat down next to Dark Light and began to cry "Tissues?" Rarity was also sitting next to her with Fancy Pants crying.

"Thanks Rarity I could us some." And she put it on her face to wipe away her tears.

The ceremony was long for Twilight and Flash. Twilight kept thinking about sending a letter to her family in Equestria to tell them that she going to get married, but she knew that they didn't know this Flash Sentry but the other on back at Equestria and they would maybe come over to get her. After they said their vows to each other the priest gave Flash to kiss her.

Flash Sentry smiled he was finally was allowed to see his wife's face and slowly pulled the veil up and put it on the back and kissed Twilight.

Twilight was happy and they left the church to go to the reception in a restaurant that Sunset Shimmer found with Rainbow Dash help they were able to pay half and Flash and Twilight the other half. Everyone was dancing and having fun and Twilight's friends teased her about what was going to happen in the night, but mostly Rarity.

Sunset Shimmer saw this coming and turned to Pinky Pie who was dancing with Cheese Sandwich "Hey Pinky Pie isn't it time to do the slow dance?"

Pinky Pie smiled "Yes." She ran towards the music stands and began to play the song and everyone started to dance.

Twilight was sitting down talking to Sunrise White her husband's mom and Flash walked over to them "Twilight may we dance?" Flash held out his hand and Twilight took it.

The song that Pinky Pie was playing was called "Can I Have this Dance"

Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide

Won't you promise me?  
(Now won't you promise me,  
That you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing  
(To keep dancing)  
[ Both] Wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding  
Someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling  
The way we do

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better 

So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart  
[Vanessa] Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is wherever you are

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding  
Someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling  
The way we do

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding  
Someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling  
The way we do

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?

After the song ended all of the guest left and Twilight and Flash went back to their house. When they got inside their room Twilight notice that Spike wasn't with them, but she then remembered that he was staying at Fluttershy's house for the night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hi guys well that is this week's chapter and I hoped that you have enjoyed it. So please review, favorites, and fallows. Bye!**

 **-Jakdhale Gutierrez**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys I am back for chapter 8 for A New Life. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twilight Sparkle was busy sitting down in her classroom grading her student's paper. She had been a married woman for one year. Her other friends were also married and Rarity was already 8 months pregnant and the baby should be here soon. Twilight was already done with her work until her phone rang she checked to call log and it was Sunset Shimmer who just got married one month ago "Hello Sunset Shimmer?"

Sunset Shimmer was sounding nerves "Twilight I just saw your brother over here with Cadance I was walking with Dark Light to go and get some drinks from Sugercube Corner and they came up to us asking about you."

"What makes you say that it was them they could be from this world?"

"Well they said that they were from Equestria and that you have been gone for 5 years?"

"Where are they?"

"Well Dark Light said that they should check CHS if your records are there?"

"Wait for just one minute please." Twilight ran to the office and told Principle Celestia the problem and she nodded and hid Twilights files including changing Twilights last name since Twilight was married to Flash that wasn't changed. Twilight ran back to the portal and ran in changing her look and ran back out to her room "Okay Sunset I change my look."

"Did you change your look to Snowdrop Dusk look?" Sunset Shimmer saw Shinning Armor and Cadance entering the building and they were having trouble opening the door.

"Yes" Twilight then got rid of all of picture of her and Flash away as soon as she was done with putting pictures away her brother and her sister-in-law came in.

"Hello miss can we ask you some questions?" Shinning Armor asked in a very serious tone.

"Well yes please sit down." Twilight pulled out two seats and they sat down in front of her desk "What can I help you guys?"

"Twilight Sparkle my Sister-In-Law came over here 5 years ago and never came back since you are a teacher over here we were wondering if you know where she is?"

"Well I am so sorry to hear that but I don't know a person named Twilight Sparkle."

All of the sudden Flash came inside the room he soon saw Twilight's family and that Twilight had changed her look and he knew what her code name was if something like this was going to happen "Hello Snowdrop." Flash walk over to her and gave her a quick kiss.

With Shinning Armor and Cadance that sat there shock to see the human version of Snowdrop "Is he your coltfriend?" Cadance asked.

"I am sorry but what is coltfriend?" Twilight knew very well what it meant, but if she told them that it was here they would take her away from here.

"Well that is when a male and female are dating." Candance said.

Flash gave out a small laugh and Shinning Armor gave him a mean look "Snowdrop Dusk is my wife."

Both Shinning Armor and Candance stood up and thanked them a left Twilight soon ran back outside and went into the portal and changed into the regular her then she ran outside to her classroom and Flash was putting everything back to where it was. Flash turned around and smiled "Now that's the Twilight Sparkle Sentry that I love." And he gave her a quick hug.

"Hey Flash. How was work?"

"Same old things every day and you?"

"Just grading some papers for the class I am right now done."

"Great, but next time that they come back tell me I almost said Twilight before I saw your "I am Snowdrop" look."

Twilight crossed her arms "I warned you the days when the portal will be open."

"Well those times they never came, but I am sure that they will be back."

"You're not the only one that thinks about that Flash not to mention you made me late because of last night."

Flash smiled putting his hands up "Hey but you didn't stop me."

Twilight sighed "Fine you win this time."

They both walked out of the school, but they saw Shinning Armor and Cadance waiting near the portal "Great I thought that they were gone." Twilight went behind Flash. Flash told Twilight to wait here and he went outside.

Shinning Armor and Cadance were talking near the portal to Equestria "Do you think that Sunset Shimmer found out it was her and took her somewhere?" Candance asked "Because she isn't here."

"Well I think that you are right this area is like Equestria but with this weird forms."

Flash was walking up to them "Excused me but are you looking for a person named Twilight Sparkle?"

Both Shinning Armor and Cadance looked up facing him "Yes" they both answered.

"Well I know her and…" but before Flash cam finish his sentence Shinning Armor grabbed him but the shirt.

"WHERE IS TWILIGHT!?"Shinning Armor was angry.

Cadance was looking at Flash "Shinning let him go all he said was that he knew her."

Shinning Armor put Flash down and asked him again "Where is Twili and how in Equestria does she know you?"

"Well I don't know where she is but she was one of my wife's friend's." Flash said and he saw Twilight getting out of the school and began to run to their house "The last time we saw her was on the day that Snowdrop and I married."

"Do you know where she is?" Candance was happy to see that her sister-in-law had a friend here.

"I am sorry but no after the Fall Formal she disappeared going inside that and then came back for the wedding and went back in." Flash pointed to the portal.

"But we got word that she didn't make it." Shinning Armor was trying to get all of the information in his head "Well thanks for telling us but we need to go before the portal closes." And he left and Cadance fallowed him.

Flash Sentry began to walk home after Twilights brother and Cadance left back to their world. When he got there he saw that the lights were off and Spike was sleeping on his bed in the living room "Twilight?"

Spike woke up when he heard Flash calling Twilight "She is at the hospital."

"Why?"

Spike put a paw on his head "Fancy Pants called when she arrived home saying that Rarity got into labor and Twilight ran out saying that she will be back." And he went to the kitchen.

Flash fallowed Spike and saw a note on the cabinet from Twilight saying where she was. Flash smiled and called Fancy Pants.

Fancy Pants was sitting in the waiting room until he heard his phone ringing and he answered it and saw that Flash was calling "Flash where are you?"

"At home sorry that I can't come I had some family problems."

"I know Twilight and Sunset Shimmer told us that her family came over here looking for her."

"Well I guess that they need to know where she is."

"I heard that you talked to her brother alone how was it with her older brother?" Fancy Pants began to laugh.

"Really Fancy Pants I would mess with her brother he nearly tried to kill me."

"Ouch."

"So how is Rarity doing?"

"The doctors say that she is fine but she is still in labor."

"Good luck man."

"Thanks."

Flash Sentry ended the call and went to his room and fall asleep. Twilight didn't come back home until 10:30 PM and she was smiling. Rarity had given birth to a baby girl her skin was white as her mother's but her hair was blue and so was her eyes and both Rarity and Fancy Pants named her Dazzle. Twilight was happy for her friend and when she was going back home her doctor Maria White stopped her "Twilight Sparkle I need to talk to you."

Twilight looked up "Yes?"

"Fallow me please." Maria to a room.

Twilight knew Maria very well when she was in her third year in college she fell ill and Flash was an area called New York so Maria came over because no one else was coming near her and her friends got the word late "Maria what is it?" Twilight sat down on a chair looking at the time.

"Well Twilight how long have you been married to your husband?"

Twilight froze "I have been married to Flash Sentry for one year. Is something wrong?"

"Well you blood test results came back." Maria grabbed a piece of paper from her desk.

"What's wrong with me?" Twilight began to panic.

Maria smiled "Nothing's wrong with you Twilight, but read this and I am so happy for you."

Twilight read the paper until she stopped at the last result. She was pregnant with Flash Sentry child "How long have I been pregnant?"

Maria smiled "Only for 2 weeks around by next week you show be having morning sickness and mood swings." Right after she said that Twilight felt sick and stood up and ran to the bathroom Maria fallowed her and she hear Twilight vomiting "Or I guess now you should be showing the signs."

Twilight came out of the room shocked and began to walk out of the doors of the hospital after saying bye to Maria. Twilight walked out and she putted on her jacket and went to the portal that was the entrance to Equestria. Twilight sighed and looked at the papers again she had no idea how human pregnancy was like her mom only told in her true form. Twilight putted her hand through the portal, but she pulled it back out she took out a lock of her hair and threw it inside the portal so her family would know that she was alive and Twilight ran towards the house. When she got in she notice that the time was 10:30 and she went up to her room and saw Flash sleeping on his side of the bed and she went to hers. She was trying her best to stay awake thinking on ways to tell Flash that she was pregnant but sleep came over to her.

Twilight Sparkle woke up and began to feel sick she got up and ran to the bathroom knocking down a lamp from her side of the bed while she was running to the bathroom. When the lamp hit the ground Flash woke up in a hurry after he heard Twilight running to the bathroom and he followed her. When he arrived he saw Twilight vomiting he pulled her hair up so that her hair isn't in the way.

"Twilight what did you eat yesterday?"

Twilight froze she had to tell him now "Um well you see…" Twilight felt something going up her throat and she turned around and vomited again.

Flash again held Twilights hair while he saw her throwing up he had never seen her this sick before "Twilight what is going on?" Flash was in no mood right now he is watching his wife throwing up.

"Um my doctor stopped me when I was leaving right after I saw Rarity's baby girl Dazzle."

"Yes and?"

"My results came back."

"And?"

"Well it said that I was…"

"You were what Twilight?" Flash was starting to worry about Twilight.

"It said that I was pregnant." Twilight began to put her hands on her face and began to cry.

Flash Sentry began to hug Twilight "There there it's okay." Flash stood up and help Twilight to stand up "How long are you?"

Twilight began to think trying to remember how long "Maria told me that I was only two weeks." Twilight then stood up and walked to the bed and Flash fallowed her to the bed "So why were you scared to tell me?"

"You know I have been raised in an area of ponies I knew different things I don't even know what is the difference."

"Well asked Rarity she was pregnant not that long ago." Flash began to laugh.

Twilight also laugh along with Flash, but she soon started to fall asleep. Flash looked at Twilight while she was sleeping on the bed he looked at the clock and saw that it was already 5:30 AM so he decided to get ready for the day.

Twilight woke up and began to feel sick again and went to the bathroom and began to throw up again. Spike was coming up to get Twilight because breakfast was ready. When he arrived to the room he saw Twilight gone he then heard noise in the bathroom and heard her vomiting. Spike ran down the stairs to tell Flash "Flash Twilight is sick!"

Flash looked up "I know Twilight is pregnant that is supposed to happen Spike."

"Twilight is pregnant!" Spike began to jump up and down "How long?"

"Well Maria said that Twilight is only two weeks old."

"Two weeks!" Spike began to jump up and down "There is going to be a baby in the house in 8 months!"

Flash turned around and pick Spike up "Now Spike do you know the human way or the pony?"

"Really dude I came from a world full of ponies and you think that I know about humans?"

Flash rolled his eyes until he heard someone knocking on the door "Coming!" when Flash opened the door and saw Twilights friends standing there "Can I help you girls with something?"

"Well yes Flash Sentry can you explain this!" Rarity held out a paper in front of him and Flash read it "YOU GOT TWILIGHT PREGNANT!"

"Look I just found out today." Flash said as she saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash holding Rarity "It's not like I am going to leave her."

"I know that but you guys found out after I had Dazzle Twilight has no idea what it is like so move Flash I need to talk to her!" and Rarity ran to where Twilight was.

"How did you guys find out anyway that Twilight was pregnant?" Flash asked.

"Well we all went to the hospital to see Maria because we got word that Twilight threw up after seeing Maria and see told us what happened."

Meanwhile Rarity barged into Twilights room which startled her "Rarity what's wrong?"

"Twilight do you even know a thing or two about being a pregnant human." Rarity asked and began to walk up to Twilight.

"No actually, but Maria told me everything, but it wasn't like my mother who told me." Twilight looked down at the floor.

"Now dear I was pregnant not that long ago if you need any help or if Flash hurts you I will need to know." Rarity began to look around.

"I know Rarity I will ask you if I will need any help." Twilight said and Rarity hugged her and left.

When Rarity arrived she saw Flash waiting "You know you better be ready for some mood swings to come around Twilight won't even know what she is doing."

"I am aware of that Rarity." Flash said Fancy Pants told him all of the things that Rarity made him do when she was pregnant and it wasn't pretty.

After Twilights friends left the house Spike came down "She stopped vomiting Flash, but she fell asleep again thank god that it's the weekends." Spike stated as they both walked towards the room to see Twilight asleep on the bed.

The next day Sunset Shimmer was walking towards CHS to see Twilight and she saw Rainbow Dash getting out "Hey! Rainbow Dash how are you today?"

"Not bad and you?" Rainbow Dash said as she walked towards Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh I am good." Sunset Shimmer then saw Twilight walking out of the school.

"Hey Twilight how are you?" Sunset Shimmer notice that Twilight was happy

"I am great."

"Well that it good to hear."

Twilight, Sunset Shimmer, and Rainbow Dash were all walking to their homes and they began to talk "So Twilight what do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight sighed "I want to have a baby girl, but I don't know about Flash."

Rainbow Dash sighed "In your world did you guys have men who only wanted boys?"

"To be honest it was mostly the upper class and Comet Tail as well he always got angry when I would say no to a date with him." Twilight shudder after saying his name.

"Twilight you do know that Flash isn't like one of those guys." Sunset Shimmer said putting her hand on her left shoulder "And did you meet the human Comet Tail yet?"

"No and I don't want to."

"Twilight it's okay to be scared remember when Rarity would panic about the babies gender?"

They soon started to laugh at that memory and went their separate ways to get to their homes. Twilight soon walked inside her house and Spike jumped up when she opened the door "Twilight!" he ran up to Twilight and she picked him up.

"Hello Spike how was your day?"

"What do you think? I am bored! Can we go for a walk please?"

Twilight laughed "Of course Spike you can't just be sitting down its bad for a dog." She grabbed Spike's leash and put it on him. She notice that Spike was going to complain "Don't you dare." That made Spike keep his mouth quite.

"Man I am so not looking forward for those mood swings." Spike said to himself.

"I heard that." Twilight then closed the door "Now would you like to tell me something."

Spike gave an answer without thinking "That I can't wait over this to be over." This made Twilight not happy and wacked Spike in the head "Owww!"

They soon began to start their walk until they ran into someone Twilight never wanted to see in this world.

Comet Tail was walking around the park until he looked up and saw Twilight Sparkle walking around with her weird dog Spike. When Twilight had first came to CHS he first thought that she was a complete weirdo, but until she took Sunset Shimmer down and that she was a princess he wanted Twilight to be his, but no Flash Sentry got her first. Comet Tail and Flash Sentry weren't known for being best friends. Flash tried to be friends with Comet Tail, but Comet Tail wanted to have no friendship with Flash. When the Dazzling's first came and Flash Sentry broke up with Twilight he saw this as his chance, but again no Flash Sentry had to ask her again and even though Twilight never knew that Comet Tail was even alive. Now he sees Twilight Sparkle walking all by herself maybe now would be a good time to ask her out since Flash isn't around to take her away "Why hello Twilight no time long see."

Twilight and Spike looked up "UM hello do I know you?"

"My name is Comet Tail I was in CHS when you arrived." Comet began to smile.

"Ohhh." Twilight looked down and Spike began to growl at Comet tail "Be nice Spike."

Comet decided to ask Twilight out "So I heard that your ex-boyfriend broke up with you see do you want to go out."

Twilight looked at him confused doesn't he see her wedding band "I am sorry, but I won't cheat on my husband so no."

Comet Tail couldn't believe it Twilight was married. "Flash Sentry!" Comet Tail thought and he looked up and saw that man who married his woman walking towards them "Why isn't it Flash Sentry." Comet Tail said with a mean tone.

"Hello Comet Tail nice to see you." Flash answered back but with a nicer tone.

"What gives you the right to take my stuff away?!" Comet Tail had enough of Flash Sentry winning everything and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Look Comet Tail I took nothing from you." Flash said.

Comet Tail let go of his shirt and grabbed Twilight by the arm and pulled her towards him "You stole my wife!"

"Hey I don't belong to you mister now let me go!" Twilight struggled to get out of Comet Tails grasp.

"Comet Tail let go of my wife!" Flash was no longer going to be a nice guy to Comet Tail.

"Give me a reason Flash Sentry!" Comet Tail was still holding Twilight left arm hard.

Twilight couldn't take it anymore "Because I am with child now release me at once!"

"What!?" Comet Tail looked at Twilight and more anger came and turned to face Flash "That means nothing the child belongs to me now." Comet Tail seem to forget about Spike because Spike bit him on his leg. Which made him let go of Twilight and she ran to Flash and so did Spike. Flash pulled Twilight towards him and she went behind him.

"Look Comet Tail I have no idea where your mind is and I have tried to be friends with you, but you won't listen so stay away from my family." Flash said and this time he grabbed Comet Tail shirt and Comet Tail nodded and Flash let go of his shirt and he ran Flash turned to make sure that Twilight was okay "Twilight are you okay?"

"I am fine Flash, but I think that he is way worse than the Comet Tail back at Equestria." She began to laugh when Spike jumped on her and licked her "Spike!"

Flash soon started to laugh with them and they began to walk back home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for so long, but this is not a chapter. It's just some many things has been happening this past few months. Two days ago was my birthday and I turned 15 years old and I was planning to update but my family threw me a quinceanera party. But two weeks ago a good friend of the family** **Vince Rosato, a longtime educator and current San Leandro Unified School District president, died suddenly on Saturday two weeks ago, school district administrators confirmed Monday. He was 62 years old and a very good men. Today another man died I never had a good history with him, but he was the reason why I have been part of the band in Dublin school districts his name was** **Daniel Yamaguchi he was the music teacher at John Green Elementary school and he died today. So I really don't have the time to update. But please when you wake up please thanks god for letting you open up your eyes and when you go to bed thank god for letting you have a great day. Life is something that you should be great full of. And again this is not a chapter but I am going to continue this story I just need time to get over what has been going on. Thanks for understand, but I promise I will update this story. And please send me some ideas because I also have writers block. So please I need ideas.**

 **-Jakdhale Gutierrez**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone I am back! Sorry for the long wait for chapter ten, but I was going through some things. But now I am back to continue this story so please enjoy this chapter. Also I am going to skip five years of this story, because I am planning to do a different story on those five years.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Five Years Later in Equestria:**

It has been five years and the search for Twilight hasn't stop. After Cadance and Shinning Armor came back from the other world a lock of hair that looked like it came from Twilight it gave many people hope that she would come back and was still alive. Many people lost hope after three years of waiting, but the main five, Shinning Armor, princess Cadance, and the royal sister never stopped looking for Twilight. Many of the main five had have their own families, but they missed their friend Twilight badly. At Ponyville a young filly names Starlight Rainbow was flying with her mother Rainbow Dash it the sky.

"Hey mom look at this!" Starlight yelled as she did a double hoop around a cloud making it change its shape. Starlight had a light blue coat and her mane was dark blue with yellow highlights.

"It looks great Star!" Rainbow said but she saw something "Hey Tank look out a kid is coming!" she quickly went and grabbed Tank before her daughter could hit him. "You have to be careful Star. Tank just woke up from hibernation and he is still a bit tired." Rainbow said as she flew down and patted Tank on the head. Rainbow Dash had change over the past ten years since Twilight left for the other world. She became a Wonderbolt like she dreamed of and met her husband Soarin. Five years later she gave birth to her first child, but after having all of that she and her other friends missed Twilight.

"Mommy when is daddy coming back to that us to Canterlot for the Royal Garden opening that Princess Celestia is hosting?" Starlight asked.

"How about now?" a voice said from behind both Rainbow and Starlight and they turned around.

"DADDY!" Starlight yelled and flew straight for her dad hugging him tightly "I can't wait!" she started jumping up and down.

"But remember Star you are only going to be watching us practice." Rainbow Dash said "I don't want Spitfire yelling at me again if you interrupt again."

"Aww I was just one time mom." Replied back Starlight.

"Just one time?" both of her parents said looking at her.

"Well okay more than once, but it's going to be so boring just watching you guys practice." Starlight said.

"I totally invited my friends and their kids to come over and watch us preform and you can hang out with them." Rainbow was putting her daughter's bag on "Now come one I don't want to be yelled at for being late." She then placed on her own "Besides we are supposed to meet Fluttershy, Pinky Pie, and Applejack."

"What about Rarity mom?" Starlight asked.

"She is going to meet us at the train station at Canterlot she moved two months ago remember." Rainbow said

"Ohh right Rarity, Dazzle and Fancy Pants moved over there."

The family flew for a few more minutes before arriving at the train station.

"Hey Rainbow, Soarin, and Starlight." Applejack said she was also married to a colt name Flim who use to be her enemy as well as him twin brother Flam who is not her brother-in-law, but time went on and now she was mom mother of twin one boy names Apple Frit who had orange coat and he had a dark yellow mane. While the girls named was June Bug her coat was light yellow and she had a very dark red mane. They were both only four years old.

"Hi." Both Apple Frit and June Bugs they stood next to their mother "Daddy is staying at the farm and is helping uncle Mac." They both said at the same time.

"Sorry we are late." Said a soft voice that belong to Fluttershy behind her was her daughter Lilly Spark she was also known to be the daughter of Discord since that was her father. She looked like a Pegasus her coat was pink and her mane was purple with blue highlights, but she also inherited her father's power of creating chaos, but unlike her father she used it for good.

"Hello." Lilly said she was a bit shy, but not as much as her mother.

"WELL HELLO EVERYBODY!" and a bunch of ribbons came flying out of a party canon. Everyone was able to tell that it was Pinky Pie and her three kids, triplets actually two girls and one boy. One girls had a green coat and mane and her name was Candy Cane, while the other girl had a violet coat and mane as well. Their brother had a light blue coat and a dark brown mane and his name was Cookie Black "Sorry Cheesy Sandwich is not coming with us.

"Is that everyone the train should be here is a few minutes." Soarin asked.

"No Twilight isn't here." Pinky said, but then sadden looking down making the other girls sad.

All of a sudden Discord came out of nowhere and said "Instead of waiting f0or the train I can just poof all of us to Canterlot like this." He snapped his fingers together and everyone then reappeared at the train station "Tada".

Rarity was waiting outside with her husband and daughter Dazzle waiting for her friends until they saw a big puff of smoke appearing out of nowhere, but it soon disappeared showing all of her friends and their families.

They all went to Canterlot Castle while Soaring went to tell Spitfire that they arrived he also took Starlight Rainbow with him as well. While the other guys went and took their kids out of the throne room to let the five ponies speak to the royal two sisters to speak about Twilight.

"So is there any sign of Twilight coming back home." Applejack asked.

"I am afraid that we still haven't found her, but we found another piece of hair near the portal that looked like Twilight's hair." Princess Luna said while using her magic to bring up the lock of hair to show the ponies who gasp.

"So Twi is still alive, but something or someone is keeping her from coming back home, but they are allowing her to leave locks of hair." Asked Rarity.

"Hey guys. Remember when both Cadance and Shimming Armor went through the mirror five years ago and came back saying that they saw Snowdrop Dusk and said that she was married to Flash Sentry." Said Fluttershy and everybody nodded their heads "Well they also told us that Flash Sentry told them that he knew Twilight so maybe he knows where she is."

"But darling remember he also said that Twilight again disappeared after he got married to Snowdrop." Replied Rarity.

"Well it wouldn't hurt asking him again I will contact Cadance and Shinning Armor to see it they can go and visit there again for the twelfth time." Said Princess Celestia "Now go you girls need to get ready the banquet for the Wonderblots is going to start soon." Right after she said that a wave of negative energy was felt making the girls shiver, but they all thought that it was that wind.

After everyone was getting ready they all went to the room when the banquet was being held and all of the children went outside to play, well Dazzle only went because she was going to be the only child there. Both Apple Frit and Cookie Black went their own way while the girls stayed together.

Meanwhile while all of this happened no one inside notice that there was dark clouds starting to cover the sky swirling around even the kids they were busy having fun until Lilly started to notice "Uhhh guys what is that?" All kids turned and saw a tornado heading there way.

"Run!" Yelled June Bug and they all ran for cover under a tree.

They all saw that the tornado was also carrying something inside it as well. They all saw the tornado heading towards an empty field and then it just disappeared.

Everyone got out and went to the place when the tornado disappeared and when they saw what it had dropped Dazzle gave out a loud scream. Meanwhile inside at the banquet everyone was talking a very loud scream was heard throughout the room.

"That came from the outside!" Applejack said.

All of the sudden June Bug came running in "Mommy a filly is hurt!"

"What!"

What happened dear?" Rarity asked

"We were all playing outside like you guys told us, and a tornado came around and we all hide and we saw something inside it sow when it disappeared we all saw a filly around our ages and Dazzle scream so loud. It made my ears bleed." Replied June bug as she was rubbing her ears.

Rainbow Dash scoffed "I wonder where she got that from?" and looked at Rarity

"What?" Rarity said "She needs people to hear her?"

Everyone ran outside fallowing June Bug and saw the other kids crowding around something while Dazzle was screaming.

"Mom look at this." Lilly Spark said as she went towards the filly making the other kids to go to their parents.

Everyone gasped when they saw the kid she looked like Snowdrop Dusk just younger, but the only difference not only did she have a horn, but she had wings to. She was alicorn.

"Umm Celestia she has wings." Pinky Pie said in shocked.

While everyone was shock the child started to whimper "She's in pain we need to get her to a room." Celestia said lifting the kid up holding her in one of her arms "Poor thing."

The child again started to whimper saying "Mommy taken. Daddy hurt." over and over again.

Rarity notice that the child was holding something in its arms tightly and walked over to open it, but the child notice and moved its arms away saying "Last thing of mommy." And the child fainted.

For some reason Princess Celestia felt that she knew the child before and started to take her away saying as she left "Meet me in the girls room one of the guards should take you the and Luna dear sister send word for Cadance and Shinning Armor to come over here at once."

"Yes sister" and Luna starting running back in the castle.

"And for the rest of the kids I think that it's time for a nap." Replied Applejack taking her kids away to put them away for the night.

"I agree with that come on Star." Rainbow said

"But I am not tired mom." Said Star trying to run, but her dad stopped her.

"Come on Star time to go to bed." Replied back Soarin and taking her to her room "We all have a long day ahead of us."

After all of the main five put their kids to sleep they all went to the room where the girl was being kept with their husbands. Spitfire wanted to join in because of the tornado.

"So let me get this straight your kid saw a tornado carrying an alicorn Soarin." Asked Spitfire while she was trying to take everything in "That's is really seen in tornado's."

"Well it happened Spitfire!" Rainbow shouted back then all of a sudden flew very fast to the room to see her friends there. After she came both Soarin a Spitfire came.

Discord was there too "Now before any of you guys say anything I didn't bring that tornado with this kid."

"No one is accusing you Discord." Celestia said.

Both Princess Cadance and Shinning Armor can running in "We got here as soon as we can Celestia." Cadance said "Now where is the child I am sure I can get her to talk."

"But we all need to make ourselves invisible first. The poor dear is scared to death." Luna said

"I agree with her I saw the girl holding something and I bet that she still is her arms are still in the same position. I tried to open them to see if the arms are okay, but she moved away saying this "Last thing of mommy". I bet her mother must be worried about her even her father." Said Rarity.

"I will try and get her to talk. Once she gets to know me." Cadance replied walking next to the bed "Besides I am a mother of an alicorn as well".

"I will make us all invisible and you cans start talking." Said Celestia and after that her horn glowed and everyone disappeared.

After waiting for a few minutes the filly started to wake up and Cadance notice "Hello dear." She said

"Um hello." The girl looked around and saw her new form her eyes grew big "WHERE AN I!" she started yelling "I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY!" the poor kids started crying.

Cadance quickly stood up "There, there it's all right. You are in Canterlot's Palace."

"Huh?" the girl said confused "Canterlot's Palace?"

Cadance could easily tell that this girl was from the other world "My name is Princess Cadance and yours is?"

"Snowdrop Dusk" the girl said.

"Well Snowdrop. How old are you and what's that you are carrying?"

"I am five years old and this is something that my mom gave me when we were attack."

"Attacked" Cadance said she was shocked to see a girl who was only five years old two years younger than her own daughter Flurry Heart "How attacked your home?

"Well both mommy and daddy tucked me to bed and our dog stayed with me. Things were going well until I woke up hearing a crash downstairs. I went to mommy and daddy's room with our dog, and they were awake too. All of a sudden a green ball of smoke appeared trying to grab my mom, but dad got in the way mommy took what I am carrying out and told me to run to one of her friend's house saying that she was going to get daddy." Snowdrop crying making everyone in the room sad for the young one "I ran as fast as I can, but another person was after me. He or she was about to grab me until a tornado appeared out of nowhere and took me inside it." Snowdrop was now looking at her new form "And all of a sudden I am now a pony with a horn and wings and four hooves."

Candace was surprised after being told what this girl has gone through "Dear we can try to find your parents, but you need to answer a question for me."

"Anything I want to go back home."

"Did you parents know someone named Twilight Sparkle?"

"Why in tarnation will Cadance ask Snowdrop that?" Applejack asked.

"Well her home was attack dear so maybe her parents knew Twilight." Rarity replied back "What that poor girl had to go through her home attack and we don't know if her family is still alive."

"Not to mention guys that her home is in the world where Twilight went to and never came back." Rainbow said "Whoever it was I want to kill him or her now."

"Rainbow we still don't know her parent's names." Fluttershy said.

"Well why we don't wait for her to answer unless you want me to scare it out of her." Discord said.

"No thank you." Rainbow said looking back at Snowdrop.

"What was the name that you said?" Snowdrop asked shock of what she had heard.

"Twilight Sparkle." Cadance said

"She is my mother."

"What!"

"My mother's name is Twilight Sparkle and my father's name is Flash Sentry." Snowdrop said.

Because everyone was in shock what they had just heard the invisibility spell disappeared and Snowdrop notice, but for some reason she felt that they were her friends.

"Why did you asked about my mother?"

Shinning Armor then entered the conversation "Well this will be a lot for you to take in, but your mother is a princess here and I am her older brother and Cadence is my wife. Your mothers crown was stolen from her 10 years ago and she went after the person to get it back, but she never came back."

Snowdrop was surprised "Prove it then she said."

Cadence took out a photo of Twilight "This is your mother before she went into the world that you came from."

"She looks like my mother instead she is in pony form and has wings and a horn." Snowdrop said still looking at the photo.

That was when Rarity came in "Hello dear my name is Rarity I was one of your mother's friend's and this is Applejack, Picky Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash they are good friends with your mother as well."

"You look just like my mother's friend's back at home and my guess is the guying behind them are their husband's Soarin, Fancy Pants, Discord. Where is Mr. Flim and Mr. Cheesy Sandwich?" Snowdrop said "And who is that?" she said pointing to Spitfire."

"Names Spitfire kid and I am friends with Rainbow Dash and Soarin." Spitfire said. She was shocked to see and five year old kid knew who was married to what.

But she wasn't the only one shock.

What made everyone even more shock was when she pulled out what she said that belong to her mother. Everyone gasped looking at it. It was Twilights crown.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well that is all. In the next chapter we are going back to the other world to see our own friends. Who attack Snowdrops house and why? Please leave a comment or faves or fallows and see you next time.**

 **-Jakdhale Gutierrez**


	11. Chapter 11

Equestria:

After receiving the news from Snowdrop of who her parents were everyone went to the throne room. Well except Rarity she went to send her little sister Sweetie Bell who was back in Ponyville asking her to bring her friends so they can take the kids home knowing this was not a good time for them to be around.

Applejack was still in shock while starting at the crown that Snowdrop let them take "So Twilight was near us the entire time." And all of the pieces came together "That means the Snowdrop that we saw was Twilight!"

"Yes, but then what was Fire Stars real name?" Pinky Pie asked

Candance came back into the room "The poor dear is asleep she is still pretty shaken up for what just happened to her."

"I would be too if it had happened to me" Fluttershy said and saw Rarity coming back in "So?"

"Sweetie Bell is on her way with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to pick up the kids." Rarity said then turned to Fancy Pants "Honey do you mind going back home and packing Dazzle's bag I think its best that she stays in Ponyville until we get all of this checked out."

Fancy Pants turned around "Okay dear" and he walked out.

Soarin took this "So my guess is that you want me to take Star home?"

"I think so Soar" Rainbow Dash said "I think that it would be better if the kids are not around" she turned to her friends and they nodded "I am sure that Star would love to spend some time with her favorite aunt."

"Fine I will go and pack her bags" and Soarin left

"Well I guess I will do the same" Discord said "Done!" he snapped his fingers and a luggage appeared in his hand.

"And Pinky don't worry about your kids I am sure Apple Bloom will take the too Cheese." Applejack said turning to Pinky Pie.

"Thank! That mean I have to make a thank you cake." Pinky said jumping up and down.

"Now what are we going to do about Snowdrop?" Shinning Armor asked.

"Well since you are her Uncle she will return with you and Cadance to the Crystal Empire and stay there until we find Twilight or her father." Princess Celestia said "It would be better if she stayed with family members for now." Everyone agreed with the sun princess and Rarity offered to give her some of her daughter's dresses to use during her stay."

Cadance looked at the door "We will leave as soon as Snowdrop wakes up."

Meanwhile deep in the Everfree Forest in an abounded house where two ponies were talking.

"I got you the Princess Twilight now I want my pay!" a colt scream at another colt.

"Yes, but did you get her daughter?" asked a unicorn who answered back and his name was Comet Tail.

"No that child got away before I could kidnap her. You got what you wanted now I want what I wanted. I don't want to stay in this form any longer!"

"Get me the girl and you will receive your pay, until you do I am not paying you a single cent." Comet Tail said.

The other pony turned around and left the house angry. Comet Tail turned around and walked deep into the house turning around and entering in a room where and alicorn was being held asleep, but was starting to wake up "Huh? Twilight asked as she looked around she then notice that she was in her pony form and was in Equestria, but she was worried about her family.

"Got a good night rest love." A voice said from behind and Twilight knew who that voice belong to.

"Comet Tail!" she yelled. Comet just smirked and Twilight notice that a force field was surrounding her "Let me go Comet Tail!" Twilight yelled trying to stand up.

"Now why would I want to do that," he said walking closer Twilight notice that he was wearing the alicorn amulet the same one that Trixie was using. Comet saw this "I bet you are wondering where I got this right?" he then sat down "I knew where you and your friends hide it so I went to go and get it and I did. After that I found a friend of mine who was willing enough to go into that horrible world and I asked to bring your daughter, but he didn't. That fool."

"Leave my child out of this Comet Tail." Twilight said getting near the shield that kept her in "She has nothing to do with this."

"Wrong she does have something to do with this Twili."

"Don't call me that only my husband can, and what does my daughter have to do with this?" Twilight yelled

"Simple she is not my kid and two she is part human not a full pony."

"So! She is not your child! And she is perfect!" Twilight was angry to hear someone insult her child "And how many times do I have to tell you I DON'T LOVE YOU JERK!"

"Well you aren't going anywhere so get comfy. "Comet Tail said not happy and walking towards the door pulling out the key locking it "Enjoy your stay. And don't worry I will let you see your daughter one last time Dear."

"My friends will get me out Comet Tail you can't hide me forever!" Twilight yelled back she then looked around and sat down waiting for help.

Meanwhile in the other world Sunset Shimmer was running to Twilight's and Flash's place after she got a call from Fluttershy saying to come over quick. As she got to the house there was Police cars everywhere she gasped as she saw that house and saw her other friends, except Applejack and ran over to them.

"What happened here?" she asked

"Twilight is missing and so is Snowdrop, someone kidnapped them." Rarity said crying.

All of the girls turned around and saw Flash being carried out of the house he was not really harmed, but they needed to take him to the hospital so they fallowed him. They also saw Spike running out and ran into Sunset's arms.

"You guys are here! It was terrible." He said "We were all sleeping and there was a loud crash and I got knocked out." He then jumped up "Where is Twilight, and Snowdrop?" he started running around.

As they got to the hospital they already saw Applejack in there waiting for them and jumped up. They can easily see that she just came back from Sweet Apple Arcs. They all waited for hours until they heard some screaming heading their way and saw an angry Flash Sentry running out the doors of the hospital and a doctor was running behind him trying to get Flash not to leave the hospital, but soon stopped. They all ran after Flash yelling his name but he didn't stop until he reached the portal that lead to Equestria.

Flash knew that both of his wife and child were in the other world so he turned around facing Sunset and the girls "I am going after them."

"I am sorry Flash, but there is probably another you in that world I should go." Sunset said trying to reason with him

"No I will go it's my family over there."

"You don't know that world like I do Flash!" Sunset yelled

"Well nether do you!"

"I was born over there I know what life is like."

The heard a cough from behind them and they turned and saw Rainbow Dash "It might have changed in Equestria and I want to go to find Twilight as well."

Rarity then stepped up "So do I."

"Twilight is our friend and we should all go." Applejack said and both Fluttershy and Pinky Pie nodded.

"You guys forgot there are other versions of you in that world with your guy's names. " Sunset turned around "I bet they have the same husbands or same kids as well." **(They do but the ages differences between the kids on this world is two years younger than the kids in Equestria)**.

"Well darling then we should take something with us so we can tell who is who." Rarity said looking in a bag that she had the entire time.

Spike then jumped near the portal and out his hand trough "Hey the portal is open."

Sunset gave up thinking about her own child Sunrise at home. "Fine we will all go, but we should our husbands and let them know."

Everyone except Flash and Spike made phone calls to their husbands letting them know that they were going to be gone for a few days. Rarity found them some bands to put on their hands so they can tell themselves apart in the other world and they all entered through the portal.

At Equestria Snowdrop woke up from her nap looking around in the room that she was in. She stood up and tried to walk around, but walking on four legs wasn't very easy for her. She was soon able to get the hang with walking, but using her horn and wings were not easy and using her mouth to open the door wasn't easy.

"Come on you horn open the door." Snowdrop mumbled, but instead she lifted up a bunch of objects floating around "OH no" she said ducking down seeing a chair heading toward her.

Cadance was heading towards Snowdrop's room to see if Snowdrop was awake. By the time that she was near the room she could hear that Snowdrop was awake so she opened the door and saw things flying around "Well it looks like you need help" Cadance used her own magic and brought all of the items to their original place "How did you sleep?" Cadance asked walking up the girl.

"Fine, but I want my mom and dad." Snowdrop said dropping her ears looking down.

"Well will find them, but in the meantime you are going to come with me and your uncle to the Crystal Empire."

"What is the Crystal Empire?" Snowdrop asked.

"It is where your uncle and I live." Cadance said walking out "Come with me"

Snowdrop fallowed "Why are you guys moving me to another place that is not near my home?"

"Well dear you told us that someone was trying to get you and we think that is would be safer for you to be with us." Cadance said walking toward the throne room opening the door "Snowdrop is awake."

Ever since Snowdrop found out she was in a different world she notice everyone who was in the room "Good morning" she said trying to be once she saw Princess Celestia trying to bow down to her.

"Well good morning to you dear." Princess Celestia said looking at the child "How did you sleep last night?"

"Well I slept good princess"

"Please Snowdrop just call me Celestia." She then turned to Shinning Armor "I suggest that you guys should start heading over to the Crystal Empire for the child's safety."

Snowdrop looked at her uncle and walked up to him "What about my mommy?"

"We are looking for her Sugarcube." A voice said from behind Snowball turned around and saw that it was Applejack "We will come to the Crystal Empire to tell you if we come close to finding her or if we find something."

Cadance started walking towards the door with Shinning Armor "Come on Snowball."

Snowball was looking at the windows seeing the view changing. While Shinning Armor was walking in with two other ponies who "Snowdrop meet my parents, well your grandparents. Your grandmother Twilight Velvet, and your grandfather Night Light." He then turned to his parents "Mom, dad this is Snowdrop she is Twilight's daughter. She came from the world that Twilight went to 10 years ago."

Twilight Velvet walked up to the girl she lifted the girl's head up and gave her a huge hug making Snowdrop gasp "It's true my Twilight is alive and I am a grandmother again!" she said crying and her grandfather joined as well crying.

After talking with her mother's side of the family Snowdrop was starting to get use to her new form. Her Aunt Cadance taught her how to fly and do some magic. Her grandmother said that she was just like her mother "a fast learner" she said. She was now laying down next to her aunt until she heard her uncle sat "Welcome to the Crystal Empire Snowdrop your cousin Flurry Heart will be happy to meet you." Snowdrop ran or we should say galloped to the window and gasped it looked beautiful. The palace was made from crystal and so were the houses and she saw some ponies were shinning as if they were crystals themselves.

"It's beautiful." She said still looking out.

She got out of the train with her pony family and walked with them toward the crystal palace. She then saw another young alicorn standing there who she guessed it was her cousin Flurry Heart who ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Snowdrop could easily tell that she was going to enjoy her stay here while her mom's friends from this world would be looking for her mother and father.

Meanwhile in the edge of the Everfree forest a portal opened and 7 ponies walked through it. Six of them were having trouble having to walk in four hooves while one of them was trying to find out where they were. She could easily tell that they were at the edge of the Everfree forest.

"Great out of all of the places it was here that we landed." Sunset said making her horn glow and turning around to see her friends. All of her friends we in there pony form and they looked like to ones in this world. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Flash were having trouble trying to control their wing. While Rarity was already having magic problems, and both Applejack and Pinky Pie seem fine only having trouble walking, and last was Spike who in his normal form a baby dragon.

"Hey Sunset a little help here please." Rainbow asked trying not to crash into anything.

Sunset help the three Pegasus down and Rarity was able to stop her horn from doing g anything weird "So where are we going?" Rarity asked while admiring her new tail.

Sunset looked at Spike and turned to them "We are going to Twilight's old home Ponyvile." and turned around and started walking away "Well come on"

"How is that place going to help us find my wife and daughter?" Flash asked.

"Twilight use to live in a library in Ponyvile" Spike said remembering to area where they use to live "She had all kinds of books over there."

Applejack was looking around "So this is what Equestria looks like. It is beautiful, just like Twilight described it"

"I agree dear, but I don't think this forest is pretty." Rarity said walking away from the forest fallowing everyone else "What kind of forest is that anyway Sunset dear?"

"It is called the Everfree forest not a very safe place for ponies to go inside alone." Sunset began explaining Equestria's history leaving everyone in shock.

As they entered Ponyvile they saw everyone turning to them saying hi as is they knew them. First they all found it weird except Sunset and Spike who was hiding in her bag. As they enter deeper they notice a cloud home which Rainbow thought it to be a cool place to live in.

All of a sudden they heard a cry from a young flying Pegasus flying towards Rainbow Dash and they also saw a male pegasus and a female pegasus behind the young filly the filly threw her arms around Rainbow Dash yelling "Mommy you are back!"

Everyone gasped as they saw the child and the people behind the child they looked like Rainbow Dash family from home. Rainbow Dash looked down at the child and saw that she was looking like her child back at home but as a pony with wings. She then looked at the male and saw that it looked like her husband and to the other female it look like her younger sister Scootalo.

The male pony smiled "Dashie your back so fast. Did you find Snowdrop's parents that fast?" He asked.

Everyone gasped when they heard Snowdrop's name. All of a sudden the heard something fly super-fast near them landing on the ground "I guys I just came back..." the pony Rainbow Dash stopped what she was saying seeing there was another her. She wasn't the only one confused. She could easily tell that they needed help and that they were here for a reason. Then she saw Spike jumped out of one of the unicorn's bag "Spike!" she yelled along with Soarin and Scootalo.

"Rainbow Dash something bad has happened, but we should talk somewhere else." Spike said looking around.

Rainbow Dash agreed and turned to Soarin "I will take care of Starlight go to the train station and tell my friends to meet me in Twilight's old home." She said turning the group "We may have found some pony to tell what happened." Soarin quickly took over and the pony Rainbow Dash turned to the group "Fallow me there is much to talk about."


End file.
